Winter's Promise
by DemonStripper
Summary: Ciel was taught by his mother at a young age to avoid wolves at any cost. He never questioned her on it; it was a wolf that took the life of his father after all, leaving the the fox's mate to care for her last living kit alone. It was by a mixture of memories and instinct that he knew to never trust a wolf. Until one invaded his territory that is. (Alpha/omega)
1. The Hunt

**I promised myself I wouldn't make anymore A/B/O stories, so what did I do? Ignored it and started writing another anyways. Ah well, we'll see how this goes!**

* * *

Life in the wild wasn't easy. Food was scarce in the winter and even the finest of nests and burrows couldn't keep out the predators prowling, escaping from the confides of the hibernation period that burdened so many others. The thick blankets of snow impeded scents and footprints, making hunting and catching prey far harder than necessary. But for some, the icy slush mattered not when their keen nose could smell a rabbit from a hundred miles away. Such was the case with the wolves lingering in these very woods.

Ciel was taught by his mother at a young age to avoid wolves at any cost. As natural predators to vulpine kind, he never questioned her on it; it was a wolf that took the life of his father after all, leaving the the fox's mate to care for her last living kit alone. It was by a mixture of memories and instinct that he knew to never trust a wolf. Rachel attentively provided for, protected, and trained her son from that day until her last, passing the spring before he was set to leave the den at sixteen years of age. He was left without a choice but to hunt alone and find his own den, far from the one in which sickness consumed his mother, the stench of death permanently tainting the burrow he once called home. Rabbits were easy prey and berries were more than plentiful, but he missed the fish his mother used to catch for him as a child-feeding him the meat cooked over a handmade fire whilst he braided tiny wildflowers of lavender, gold, and blinding white into her flaxen locks and around her fennec-ears. Though six years had passed, he still left flowers by her grave near the lakeside seven miles away from his hunting grounds every spring. As of now, the lake was frozen solid.

The tod had visited it this evening, finding it to be the area where hares were most commonly found in late December. Rabbits were fine and all, but hares were larger and kept the silver fox full for longer than their smaller counterparts. By some stroke of luck, he caught one near a freshly fallen pile of snow. The woodland creature was quick on its feet, bounding away and underneath snow in an attempt to burrow far from his reach. Though he couldn't catch it in his usual form, he could easily snatch it up when bearing his fully animalistic form.

Grey ears twitched iinquisitively beneath the falling flakes as Ciel began the long journey from his hunting spot to his temporary den. 'It will be time for a new den and nest soon' the hybrid mused to himself, grasping the fluffy white ears of his dinner with now-human hands, wiping blood from his lips and chin with his other palm. Oh, how he missed putting his fangs to good use; most prey he could seize with his claws even with the hands of a mortal. He licked the crimson smudge from the back of his hand and off the pads of his fingers, purring happily at its taste. Delectable. His expression of contentment evaporated once his den was in sight, however, and he immediately became more vigilant. Inhaling deeply in search of strange scents or lurking dangers, alert eyes of aquamarine and moonstone scanned the premises warily. Catching nothing to indicate a threat, his shoulders slumped from their tense posture.

Though the vision in his right eye had been damaged since birth, leaving him with only a sliver of sight remaining in the milky pupil, his hearing more than made up for the impairment. Pulling the cloak crafted from an elk's ashen pelt more tightly around his shoulders, Ciel knelt at the entrance of his den, built within a cave-like structure beneath a tiny hill, partially covered by fallen trees and frozen piles of leaves. It was small, but it was cozy, and more than big enough for his nest once the walls widened passed the entrance. Built of feathers, pine, leaves, and the pelts he'd amassed from his kills, laid his nest in the furthest corner, soft and welcoming after a long day of hunting and mapping out the distant reaches of the woods in which he called home. Its relatively miniscule size and hidden opening also helped to mask the scent of fertility when he became plagued by the week he dreaded most. Hunting became impossible during those times due to both his nest-bound state and the danger of being out in the open with his increased pheromones; it would without a doubt attract unwanted predators with intentions of breeding. His heat would be upon him in just a month and already his natural musk was gaining the faintest twinge of sweetness, proved by the heightened aroma from his wrists.

Groaning when he caught the familiar hints of honey, he dropped his wrist from his nose and retrieved the knife gifted to him by his mother from its place near his nest. Studying it's silver blade and oak carved handle, he wiped traces of dirt from it with the edge of a beige animal skin before deeming it worthy of use. Carrying it along with his still-furry dinner to the patch of dirt outside of his den where the bluenette had piled sticks for a fire, he began to skin the hare, setting aside its pelt to be washed and woven with his growing collection of rabbit furs and thin vines for a new blanket.

His bare knees met the ground, modesty protected by nothing more than a short loin-cloth and the the fur cloak draped over his shoulders and back. Setting aside the skinned mammal, he clicked together two slabs of flint, watching them spark and catch on the thin strips of wood, igniting with a hushed crackle. Sliding his prey onto a spit, he sat back, patiently awaiting his meat to finish cooking. Though he could consume raw meat, he preferred a warmer meal during the cold months to stave off the chill from the icy wonderland surrounding him. The petite male took his time licking and picking the last dredges of dried blood from beneath his claws. He couldn't wait until the spring when he would once again be able to bathe without the ominous threat of freezing to death. How he despised winter... Whereas his arctic counterparts thrived under such conditions, he found no joy in the cold. Gazing towards the barren trees stretching far and wide above his territory, he pulled a small sachel of mixed berries from their resting place, buried in a shallow hole behind a circle of rocks; popping one into his mouth, he chirped happily. Black berries, if he'd remembered the name correctly, were his favourites of the various fruits collected in the white cloth, and he cherished each one he plucked from their bag, the rich and flavorful juice exploding in his mouth with each puncture from his deadly fangs. A perfect meal indeed.

It was the most peaceful evening he'd had the pleasure of enduring in weeks, what with the feeding frenzy other creatures went into in preparation for winter. Now, with half of the forest's beasts hibernating, there wasn't much competition in his division. In fact, he'd yet to see any predators aside from himself. But that was soon to change... Removing his food before it had the opportunity to char, Ciel picked a strip of meat from the brittle bones it incased, chewing thoughtfully. Satisfied with the outcome, he raised it to his lips to tear it straight from the bones with his teeth rather than his claws, slate tail swishing and ears flicking with excitement. Nothing warmed and settled one better than a hot meal by the flickering fireside.

Soon, the hare was picked dry, it's remains cast side for the buzzards to feast on, and the fire smothered out by snow and dust. The moon was high in the partially clouded sky, snow coming to a halt and temperature dropping lower with the setting of the sun. As the gusts of wind grew harsher and the far off cries of coyotes became audible, Ciel left his makeshift camp and huddled into his den. His knife was set aside and his knees pulled to his thin and chilled chest as he wrapped himself in layers of furs, some having belonged to skunks, caribou, and countless other large woodland creatures - some he couldn't even remember by name. While it would be warmer to bear the coat his animal form possessed, it took more energy to shift than it did to remain in his natural form while he rested for the night. He supposed it wouldn't have been as much of an issue keeping his goosebump-riddled flesh heated though. His ears drooped drowsily as his tail curled around his thighs and over the top of his shins, lashes kissing his chilled, cherry cheeks as he began to drift off into dreams of warmer days and the blossoming of spring flowers.

He didn't sleep for long. An unfamiliar entity had invaded his territory, and he could sense it the second the stranger stepped foot near his den, setting off warning sirens inside his head. Bolting up with narrowed eyes and fangs bared, the fox glowered at the entrance of his home, tracing the vague outline of someone roughly four feet away from where his fire had burned. The being's figure was hazy and distorted by the mist claiming the frozen ground, but Ciel could smell him. None of the Earth's natural scents could wash away the heady stench of the man, as he could now see from his silhouette-hips and girth barely covered by a drape of red fur. That coat... It couldn't be...

The crunch of snow could be heard beneath the man's feet, caving in under the weight of heavy steps and melting away with every sliver of heat his body produced. Ciel initially expected the creature to turn away upon finding no scraps left behind or scurrying wildlife; he drew nearer instead. An ebony tail swayed softly as he took languid strides, large, black ears twitching as a sharp inhale and a deep, reverberating purr permeated the air. "Ahh, such a lovely scent... You didn't truly think you could hide from me, did you, little fox?"

Crimson eyes caught beneath the moonlight with an eerie, unnatural glow, as deep as blood and sparkling like the most exquisite of garnets. They were beautiful, dangerous. A pink tongue flicked across canines more knife-like than his own, saliva shining in the same pale blue light that illuminated the snow-white face. Jagged ebony claws scraped over the tree trunk closest to his den, tapping the bark in a maddeningly precise pattern: Scratch, click, click; scratch, click, click.

A shiver crawled up Ciel's spine and his muscles tensed into a defensive stance, a snarl lingering behind tightly grit teeth, patiently waiting to be unleashed. His body was wrapped in an unseen darkness as he shut his eyes, cracking and shifting of bones faintly heard as his creamy skin was replaced by a salt and pepper dusting of slate, white, and black fur; elegant fingers morphing into small paws bearing sharp claws. Calculating eyes stared on as the hybrid opposite of him stopped dead in his tracks, dropping into a low kneel with a dark chuckle falling effortlessly passed his lips; both enchanting and cruel in the same instance. The orbs he once saw from a distance were now directly in front of him, appraising the smaller animal carefully. He didn't seem disappointed in what he saw, unlike the tod who was now glaring with an intense hatred and growling in warning. He wasn't the most powerful of animals in these woods, but he was quick witted and could easily use his claws, his best defense mechanism, to scar those pretty eyes if needed. "How precious. You're ever so tiny, yet you truly believe you can take me, don't you?" The only response he earned was an aggressive yelp, sounding twice as the taller man inched closer. "I see you aren't willing to shift on your own... What a pity, I shall have to assist you then."

Disregarding the fangs snapping wildly at his long fingers, the onyx-tailed creature was faster, the pads of his index and middle finger pressing into the back of Ciel's neck harshly. With the pressure point being prodded so suddenly, he had no chance to cover it, whimpering at the ache as it spread throughout his slowly-transforming body. The moment he was mostly human once more, however, his sharp canines were plunged into his enemy's forearm. The man merely sighed with a put-out expression. "You're not very good at this whole attacking thing, are you? I am twice the height and weight of you, little vixen, you stand no chance." Retracting his fangs from the stranger's person, Ciel cleaned his teeth with a single swipe of the tongue, licking away the crimsom essence as if he were a child eagerly lapping up remnants of sugar from his palm, savouring what little blood be drew with the action. A single brow then twitched in mounting irritation. "You bastard! How dare you cross my territory and touch me without my explicit permission to do so!" Ciel hissed, ears pricking forward and tail tucking betwixt his thighs. "And what audacity you have! You will not call me 'vixen' again if you wish to live, I'm not a female!" Lashing out when the other simply smirked, the bluenette raised his hand as if to strike, only to be hastily apprehended. His thin wrists were caught and imprisoned in a single palm-a warning snarl making him slink back with a whine, ears lowering and bending back in submission.

"Easy now, omega. You wouldn't want to anger a wolf, now would you? They have a nasty habit of taste testing creatures such as yourself, and you do smell rather delicious..." Though Ciel's blood was spiked and boiling with equal parts fear and anger, there was an ounce of reluctant curiosity residing there as well. Though he couldn't place why, this man smelled like Ambrosia to him... But as handsomely sculpted and pleasantly scented as the creature may be, there were three facts the vulpine was sure of that made him sink against back wall of his den with a horrible sense of foreboding: He was a wolf, he was an alpha, and he himself was the prey the wolf had been tracking.


	2. The Catch

**This has been sitting 98% finished in my notes for a few weeks now, but I finally finished it tonight! I meant to complete it sooner, but Sebastian is oddly hard to write for in this AU so far... It's a bit short, but I'm hoping to pick up pace in the next chapter. I hope it's okay!**

* * *

Being backed into a corner in his own den was not what Ciel considered a good time. The only thought that had crossed his mind since returning home to his own grounds was of his cozy nest. Though giving chase wasn't foreign to the fox, his knees were aching from hunting in the biting wind without warming up first. He deeply regretted not stretching before tackling his meal, even more so now whilst he was tensing already stiff muscles for a possible battle. Damn that wolf for disrupting his rest! "Call me omega one more time and we'll see if you have the parts needed to be considered an alpha by the time you finish speaking. You see, my claws have felt so very dull lately, I would love to sharpen them and your cock seems like it would make a wonderful scratching posts. A bit small, but it shall do." Though he was in no place to be so cocky over his quick wit and obvious threat against a man far more muscular than himself, he smirked, head tilting with a dangerous shine in his eyes. The wolf had the nerve to grin, fangs bared in humor and lips curved in an oddly seductive fashion. How sweet it was that the fox tried to convince himself that his words were fact; He was anything but small. "Just precious. Though I am disappointed that you won't allow me to speak without attempting to maul me first. My name is Sebastian, and I have been tracking you for a week now." The wolf scowled at the memory of the prolonged hunt. He should have found this man within a day of scenting him! In just four hours time, on the first day he came to be familiar with the reynard's scent, he found that the vulpine moved around rather frequently, leaving his scent to grow faint and strengthen in another section of the woods. Coupled with the snow and his hastiness, the small creature wasn't so easy to find. "Your den is tiny, I barely saw the opening, but that is just the way of your kind, I suppose..."

Trailing off, Sebastian's eyes scanned every inch of Ciel's home, taking note of its qualities. It was a tight fit when kneeling, but the ground was soft with pine and it was more than spacious enough for mating if that were to occur. A feral growl was earned when his eyes lingered too long on the other hybrid's nest. He raised his eyes to the narrowed ones opposite of him. The omega was partially blind, but that made no difference to the wolf; The slate-haired man seemed to have no issue navigating with only half of his vision and it in no way dimished his captivating beauty. "I must say, I am relieved to have finally caught you, I was beginning to tire. And now that I have you here... I wish to court you. You're almost in estrus, are you not? It's true that you are tiny, but I suspect when the time comes, you'll have no issue taking my knot. You're a fine specimen, you will make strong pups, lovely ones at that, who will easily be able to survive these harsh winters."

In the summer heat, Ciel's cheeks often took on the dark ruby shade of a ripe apple or a blooming amaryllis -if the heat burning beneath his delicately rounded cheeks was anything to go by, he was blushing far brighter than that as soon as the atrocious creature's voice met his charcoal ears. "You mean to tell me that you followed me here, trespassed on my territory, and disrupted my sleep because you wish to breed...? You alphas are unbelievable! Do you truly think I want to mate with one of your kind? A lowly hound with a quick temper and enough arrogance to waltz in here as if your presence is one to be seen as an honor?" The words hissed from between grit teeth was clearly not what the alpha expected-or wanted- to hear; Obsidian brows drew together, confused and angry, but also impressed. Omega's were known for meekness, yet this one was anything but. He was fiery, personality more befitting of a honey badger than a fox. It was just as well though, what an utterly boring existence it would be if all things were as they looked. It would make this game more interesting at the very least even if he didn't give him consent to stay the night immediately. He would win him over one way or another, whether it required offerings of fresh kills and silken pelts or groveling at his feet as if he were a slave. This omega, whatever his name may be, would be his.

Upon seeing the discontent written across Sebastian's features, Ciel internally preened, 'Good. Let the wolf suffer this defeat and think about what he's done.' But as his luck would have it, that didn't deter Sebastian. If anything, it encouraged him! "You say that now, but given time, I'm positive I could make you change your mind. However, I am surprised that you are without a mate thus far. Though prickly, you've surely attracted the attention of others wishing to take you as a partner?" Scoffing, the tod managed to yank his hands from the no-longer-bruising grip that confined them, sitting down more comfortably while keeping his eyes firmly trained on his unwelcome visitor. A fluffy grey tail with a dove-white tip curled around his waist for extra covering, chin raised in a show of pride. He took Sebastian's moment of thought before speaking as a chance to scrutinize the wolf. He was big, Ciel was certain that the he possessed not a single ounce of fat on his bones, built entirely of lean muscle, and he was tall-easily eclipsing the smaller being's form. Lengthy, toned legs rested mere inches from Ciel's knees, leading him to think that this alpha had never heard of personal space before. He didn't smell of any pack, which meant perhaps he genuinely hadn't had enough social interaction to know of boundaries, but that was no excuse for the warm breath fanning over the younger male's forehead when Sebastian leaned closer.

Ciel scooted further back, taking note of the teasing lilt in the raven-haired man's dulcet tone and the shimmer of mirth parading about in his carnelian eyes. Thin lips twitched happily from beneath the elegantly straight nose. His chest, while beautifully fair and impressively ridged and shaped by years of careful hunting, was not enough to keep Ciel's attention from wondering lower. He was by no means interested in mating with this man, but he would admit his peculiar interest when glancing towards the fur covering what must have been a generous package. Why else would he need that much fur? However, the fiery hue the pelt retained was enough to make him look away with a newfound determination to purge this pest from his home. He should have been more afraid of the wolf, or Sebastian, as he called himself, but he couldn't bring himself to be anything more than annoyed at this point. He was tired, infuriated, and sick of this tedious conversation. He had no need for a mate, especially not this one, and that was final. Throwing a harmless twig at the chest of the other, he snarled. "I don't want a mate. And how do you expect me to trust you while you wear the coat of one of my own? Besides, what makes you think we are compatible to begin with? We're not even of the same species! Go find a mate of your own kind, I have no desire to converse with someone likely to skin me alive at any given moment, much less one who's been stalking me. Now, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you leave me alone!"

Fueled by the other's aggression, Sebastian chuckled wryly, "Now, now, is that any way to treat your guest?" Brushing off the useless stick, he sighed fondly. Perhaps he was getting the vulpine too riled up; at this rate, he would have no chance to win the omega's favour before his season. Hell, even a mutual treaty was far from his reach at this point. With time, that could be remedied. "The pelt is not one of your kind. It is indeed a fox coat, but you are not entirely vulpine, so worry not-I have no desire to wear the skin of one with a form not entirely unlike my own. Besides that, I don't want one of my own kind for a mate. Their smell is lacklustre and unappetizing, while yours is tantalizing, enthralling in every sense of the word; You smell like the spring despite the lack of flora and fauna as of now, of strawberry and honey... If it is a question of loyalty deterring you, I can assure you that I plan to take a life mate, not multiple partners or a different omega every season. Consider going on a hunt with me at the very least?" Grinding his teeth, Ciel stared on with an unreadable expression. While the fur had been explained, he was still unwilling to humor this man. Wolves were enemies, using clever words and saccharine promises as a means to lure in their prey. There was no way to guarantee that anything he said was genuine, but he needed a way to get Sebastian away from his hideout, and if false hope would do the trick, he would tell him what he wanted to hear. "If you would leave my den immediately, I shall consider it. But don't expect me to accept simply because you asked."

"Then for now, than is more than enough," Sebastian smiled as if he'd just scored the biggest caribou in the woods for a meal, the tip of a sable tail waving excitedly as he rose to his knees. "I shall leave you be, but don't forget to think over my proposal. You will find that I don't give up easily." With a final glance, the wolf turned to leave, only to stop short before he was to the exit. "But before I leave... Won't you tell me your name, little vixen?"

Indulging his curiosity regardless of the distasteful nickname, the chalcedony-haired male ignored it and nodded hesitantly, "My name is Ciel."

"What a lovely name. Well, until next time, Ciel," A black-clawed hand swooped down before he had a chance to stop it, seizing his left hand in a ginger grip to raise it to the wolf's lips, placing a faint kiss there. Lowering it, he offered a devilish grin, one far too charming for such a dangerous creature to possess, and turned his back on the smaller hybrid. Sebastian disappeared from view, scent gradually fading with the icy breeze outside and with his departure, Ciel's blush and disbelief grew. The last sight he caught before his view was replaced by towering pines and flecks of snow was of the man's rear, shungite tail swaying elegantly betwixt long legs as he walked, his ass far too glorious for it to be in anyway fair. Oh, if only he was something other than a wolf...

Slinking back into his nest once the alpha could no longer be sensed, Ciel curled in on himself, remaining in his more-human form as he shut his eyes and groaned aloud. Great, now he had to be careful to avoid places the wolf may have followed him priorly to keep from seeing the beast again. Closing his eyes, Ciel sighed. Even if he were able to find a new den before his heat, a feat that would be nearly impossible given the short span of time and the hibernating animals occupying said spaces already, the wolf may very well follow him there too. His current home was well-hidden and yet he'd been found, anything less private would seem to Sebastian like spotting a sunflower amongst a field of dirt; It was far too easy.

What was he to do now?


	3. The Fox & The Hound

**This chapter got VERY out of hand and I had nowhere to split it so... Enjoy this nearly 7k word chapter, it probably won't happen again. 😂**

**(I also changed my paragraph style - Please tell me if you have any preference between how the last chapter paragraphs were split and how this one is.)**

* * *

For the first day in weeks, sunlight parted the clouds. Freshly fallen snow painted every surface, thick and solid despite its wet shimmer. The air hadn't warmed nor did the cold wind abate, remaining frigid regardless of the sun's bright beams. But that did nothing to deter the wolf prowling about the perimeters of his prey's territory, slinking behind trees and rocks, just out of scent's reach. The fox he watched for had yet to leave his den, still sleeping the morning away as if he'd fallen into faux hibernation. Canidae didn't slumber for the entirety of winter, nor did humans, but it seemed that this particular hybrid did.

Obsidian paws sank into the bitterly cold ground with muted crunches, snow breaking beneath his step and polishing his claws with the slick shine the sludge formed. The pads of his paws, while lightly calloused and cushioned, were warm enough to melt thin layers of ice upon meeting them, heat radiating from his body in comfortable waves. As both a wolf and an alpha, he produced more than enough body heat to survive the most biting days without a flinch or shiver, a fact he planned to flaunt should his possible suitor plan to grace him with his presence at any point today.

He would be patient though, he would sit upon the rock he perched on all day if that's what it took for a chance to approach the tod - or Ciel, as he called himself. "Ah, precious vixen, I shall court you until you become as infatuated with me as I have of you, that I swear," Sebastian mused aloud, bones popping and twisting into new yet familiar shapes as majority of his hide receded and his paws melded into fingers and toes. A sharp jaw and elegant nose replaced his onyx snout and the leather-like skin making up his nostrils. However, his excitedly wagging tail and enthusiastically tilted ears remained. Long, muscular legs crossed at the knees whilst he leaned forward to prop his elbow atop his thigh, smirking mouth pressed against a curled fist. His bare calves brushed the edge of the large rock he sat on, overlooking the woods with a quiet hum reverberating from his throat, the tune of a song that his mother had taught him when he was a mere pup. In his opinion, the song was more appropriately sang from the echoing howls of a wolf.

The alpha assumed that he would be waiting for several more hours. Though he was an early riser and a light sleeper, the sky had just now faded from dawn's fiery kiss of red and orange to a calming gradient of blues, marking a semi-normal rising time for the forest's creatures.

With the range of cerulean to sapphire reigning in the skies, the omega retreated from his burrow with a grumpy, lidded-stare and a fang-filled yawn.

Sebastian barely managed to muffle a chortle at the sight; Fully nude save for the short loincloth hiding his most intimate parts, much like the one he himself adorned, and the drape of dust coloured fur swathed around his back in a cape-like fashion, the slate omega looked ready to murder the first thing that came into view, rendering whatever poor, unfortunate creature wandered his grasp limb from limb. If his sharp gaze was anything to go by, he had every intention to and was very capable of doing so.

Stretching out limber arms of a fair milky citrine, his intended gathered a stone-carved bowl from beside the ashes of his previously burning fire and raised it to his lips with a tentative sniff to check for poisons before taking a small sip. His eyes slowly began to blink open without heaviness and the alpha crooned.

He would give him a moment of privacy to carry out his morning ritual before approaching him, he decided, quietly hopping from the stony hill with a bounce in his step. It was time for the courting to begin.

Down below, nimble fingers, no longer clumsy from sleep, were combing through the matted locks of silvery-blue in slow brushes, plucking twigs and pine straw from his silky locks in the reflection of a puddle - the sole patch of water residing due to the embers caressing it for most of night before dying out upon the sun's rising. Deeming it well enough, tangles now missing from mess it had become during his slumber, Ciel raised from his crouch by the water, soft tail flicking contentedly as he pulled forth a knife and tucked it into the holster residing upon the leather strap securing what little clothing he wore. Popping a blackberry in his mouth from the tiny leather bag near his den's entrance, the hybrid turned to begin his trek into the deeper sections of the woods.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to approach, Sebastian emerged from the clearing in which he'd hid behind, hip cocked and head tilted, inky tail wagging curiously whilst a small smirk spread across his cherry lips. "Why hello there, vixen~. How are you this fine morning?"

With a spooked jolt, lapis and moonstone eyes shot up to the one possessing the voice in which he'd been startled by, fangs bared in a warning snarl at the eminent danger. His tail, while originally draped to tuck betwixt his thighs, now twitched in irritation, growl receding to be replaced by an agitated curl of the lips. "What are you doing here?"

The wolf practically chirred, not at all put off by the boy's disinterest in his company. Why should he be offended when he could clearly see the painting of raspberry spiraling across those lovely cheeks? Perhaps he wasn't thrilled to be in his presence, but regardless of his thoughts, his body was reacting as he had expected. "Is that anyway to treat a man who has come to invite you on a hunt? You did agree to join me sometime, you know?" Upon catching the tail end of an impending growl, Sebastian hummed his confusion. 'Perhaps blatant teasing and seduction isn't the way to this omega's heart,' Sebastian mused to himself, dark eyes narrowing in a scrutinizing fashion. Sincerity then? "I shall ask again, as it was rather late last night... Lovely little fox, I humbly ask if you would do me the great honor of joining me on a hunt?" His devious smirk melted into a small smile and all Ciel could do was sigh at the forced restraint his current annoyance spoke with.

With a groan, he realized that he could only blame himself. He had agreed, hoping his dismissal would lead the wolf to find another prospective mate, but no, of course he would continue to pursue him; wolves are stubborn creatures. But the man was unrelenting and irritating, refusing to leave until he'd complied with his childish demands. Truly, this hybrid had either never heard the word 'No' before or just didn't care for it! "Fine. But stop it with this overly sweet nonsense you're trying to pull, it's revolting."

As he slunk forward unhappily and pulled his cloak to the side to pluck a twig from its hem, Ciel unintentionally provided the show of the century to the wolf following eagerly, his bare ass left in full view when his tail swished to the left. Sebastian drank it in, unable to stop a purr from forming as his curiosity grew. But, despite his vivacious joy at seeing almost all of this beauty's nude form within a day of officially meeting, Sebastian averted his eyes in a show of respect. The action saved him from frightening the omega as well, as his scent would have undoubtedly spiked into a spiced mess of arousal had he stared any longer. He was such a small creature, and small creatures were often easy to overpower for the sake of one's lust; He had no desire to lead Ciel to believe that he planned to do such things. For while he was an alpha, a wolf at that, he didn't want to harm the one he wished to woo. "You said your name is Sebastian, correct?" Ciel asked suddenly, halting said man in his place.

Sebastian didn't expect him to speak to him, much less without reason; A wave of excitement blossomed in his chest, a feeling so very foreign to the lone wolf. "Yes, that would be me."

"Well, Sebastian, do tell why exactly you want to court me. I have never seen nor smelt your presence until last night, so why are you so interested in me? Have you been stalking me?" He planned to state the fact that it was foolish to choose another species when surely there were more wolf-hybrids to be found, but taking into account his own predicament, he chose to keep his lips sealed. He was the last of his kind, for all he knew, Sebastian could be too. Trailing off, he caught a source of movement from his peripheral vision, stilling when the unknown creature flashed within his sights once more. With a deep inhale, the boy's perceptive eyes narrowed dangerously, a low noise hummed from his throat as he glanced over his shoulder at his hunting partner. "Something is nearby."

Sebastian nodded, having sensed it and taken to silently tracking it with his eyes. "Indeed, possibly a hare." Rather than continuing to follow the scent of the fox's unfortunate prey, he settled his sights on his own.

Dumortierite ears tipped back in focus, tail twitching softly as he breathed in deeply. "This way," He whispered, taking a careful step to the left, avoiding the dead leaves in his path that would without a doubt crunch beneath his toes.

Sebastian followed suit, smiling at the gentle twitch of Ciel's nose, watching it scrunch up in confusion when twining aromas filled his senses. The wolf's head jerked up, eyes flying away from where they were mesmerized by the white-tipped tail that had gone dead still. "That's not just a hare," Sebastian noted, noticing the tiny white being scurrying off behind them. The hare was gone, but what did it leave in its wake?

Watching the umber limb of a young pine tilt to the left beneath the pressure pushing up from below it, a charcoal hoof came into view, bringing with it a thin mud-hued leg, the thick fur bearing a fine dusting of snow. "An elk," Ciel mused, inhaling with a pleased sigh. It had been months since he'd found prey so large. "Care to test your skills or would you prefer to watch?" While the tod's words were spoken with a teasing lilt, his eyes lit up in challenge. Though a challenge of his capabilities or willingness to work together, the wolf was unsure.

Sebastian, of course, accepted. He would prove to this omega that he was willing to provide and defend. "Shall I bring up the rear or would you prefer that I focus on yours instead?" He trilled, unable to restrain himself from the flirting that would have surely gotten him punched in the face had he not dodged the vulpine's lunge fast enough.

"You idiotic mutt! I don't know why I'm dealing with you," Ciel said, his tone hardly suited to their need for stealth. A growl echoed in his throat while a blush on his cheeks; All Sebastian could do was grin. "Follow me, dog, and don't mess this up," The smaller male hissed, sauntering passed the wolf to get a closer view at the larger animal.

Eyes of cerulean and helleborus gauged the cervus' movement closely, watching its large snout brush aside leaves and snow in a futile attempt at scouting out the winter berries smushed beneath. Gesturing Sebastian closer with a wave of his hand, he pointed to their meal with a steady hand. He had no fear of the creature significantly more powerful than either of them, a fact that the alpha found most shocking and enticing.

The fox was proud and determined, unwilling to back down from the thrill of the hunt and all the wolf could do was follow him like a lovestruck fool. As the smoky locks glided over the back of Ciel's nape when he leaned to peek around the tree separating them from the hooved-beast, Sebastian inhaled keenly, enthralled by the languid way it dragged across the boy's moonlit skin. Though he was meant to be focusing on their mutual prey, he couldn't seem to tear his hungry gaze from the lovely being whom he intended to impress with his hunting skills.

He didn't protest to the derogatory name he was give, in fact, he was proud of it; He was not only being addressed, but given a pet name as well, that must mean he was gaining favor. After all, dear friends and lovers are often the sole people to receive an affectionate title!

He was pulled from his thoughts whenever Ciel spoke, eyes no longed locked on the elk's chipping antlers. "How about this? I could go in on the left side - they have a blind spot there small enough for me to hide in if I shift. You can go in from the back on its right side and we can trap it between us. If we attack at the same time, we should be able to bring it down. With all the trees so close together on the right and us surrounding its hind and left, it would only be able to escape to the front. Considering that there is nothing but an icy lake ahead of it, and its feet could never find purchase with it being so slick, it won't try to go that way."

Remaining silent, he rolled the plan of attack over in his mind, approving greatly of the fox's well-thought out strategy. "Yes, that should work perfectly, and if we go for the neck, we shouldn't have to worry about it escaping. Would you like to do the honors?"

Witnessing the wolf's neutral smirk shift into one of self-amusement, Ciel frowned and stomped behind the other side of the wide trunk.

A thick, sandy brown cloak smacked Sebastian head-on seconds later alongside a significantly smaller strip of white pelage that heavily bore the omega's sugar-sweet scent. His aroma was that of spring; Flowers and rain, pears and honey. That's when his finger slid across the thin woven vine connected to the edges to keep it securely in place. The rabbit pelt he wore to keep his modesty from the the view of other wandering creatures. With a deep, rumbling thrum, Sebastian couldn't bring himself to drop it; Instead, he brought it to his face beside the cape, breathing in the musky scent with lidded eyes. The little thing must have scent glands in his thighs. Absolute perfection... A rabid growl had him dropping the apparel in an instant, ignoring the puddle it fell into while his smile faded and his head jerked down to the source of noise.

Their body heat must have melted the mound of snow they stood upon as the temperature surely remained at its steadily declining rate.

Glistening fangs were bared in warning and Ciel's sable claws scratched aggressively at the ice beneath their feet, proving that he was by no means playing around.

Having been so thoroughly distracted, it seemed to slip his mind that the other hybrid had disappeared to shift into his full animal form.

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, an emotion Sebastian was positive he'd felt only once before in his lifetime, he bowed his head in apology as cherry rose to his cheeks, unable to derive much enjoyment from the muted threat he received. He'd never done anything like that before and was unsure of how to respond to being caught doing so by the very being he courted. If he was doing such things out of instinct alone now, he was already in too deep to turn tail and find a more willing, though significantly less appealing, omega. He wanted Ciel before, but he was positively ravenous for him now. The tod was slowly driving all rational sense from his mind in favour of more possessive and lustful thoughts. But the magma smoldering in his intended's eyes didn't bode well for him. He would have to repent, grovel on the very ground the omega stood, and plea for his forgiveness. Even if he did manage to convince Ciel to let him mount him in the end, he would have to be careful to keep himself in-line in the mean time. That just had to happen when he was trying to gain the omega's trust... Damn it all!

"Ciel, I'm so sorry for that... I assure you it wasn't on purpose and it won't happen again," Sebastian promised, hesitantly meeting the fiery, mismatched eyes narrowed on his form with a venomous glare. In an attempt to ease the quick-tempered boy, his tone bled into one of polite reverence rather than flirtation. It was unnatural to say the least, to speak with pure intention and a lack of sarcasm or jibes, but it was necessary. By some miracle, the words felt smooth and unforced when they flowed from his lips like a graceful lullaby. He found that despite his reluctance in surrendering his pride and metaphorically bearing his throat to the pissed off fox, he meant every word he said. "Ah... If I may say so, your form is the most bewitching I've ever laid eyes on. I have seen red foxes in the past as well as a few grey ones, but I have never laid eyes on one of your colouring. And with such fine claws, I'm sure you make a divine hunter. I'm keen to see what they can do if we may put this behind us for the time being? I swear to you that I won't dishonor you in such a way again."

The rage in Ciel's expression dimmed a fraction, lip dropping to mask his fangs while his eyes returned to a neutral stare. His tail still swished in agitation, though he swore he could hear a faint croon whined from his throat in response to the compliment.

Or perhaps it wasn't the flattery he appreciated, but the sight of the wolf blushing and stammering out quick witted apologies for his forgiveness; To see all self-satisfaction replaced by the same embarassment the man's constant suggestive comments made him feel.

A short series of hushed yips were ushered from the animal's throat, sounds Sebastian assumed were the natural language of his kind. As a wolf, he possessed a differing mother tongue and was unable to fully understand the pattern of growls and yowls Ciel made, but luckily, he was able to piece together some semblance of what he wanted by his lingering stare towards their grazing prey and the thin pink tongue swiping across his teeth. "Just give me a moment and we shall take position."

He had no qualms about Ciel seeing him as he was, he was unashamed and far from shy about exposing his body to a potential suitor, but after his last stunt, he felt that it would be best to falsify some sense of proprietary for the other's sake.

Slinking behind the tree Ciel previously occupied he eagerly shed his coverings and draped them from a low hanging branch, catching his prey's disgruntled groan as he dragged his soaked cloak from where it laid in the slush. Managing to brush his fingers over the soft beige pelt without stepping from behind the pine, he gave a faint tug to encourage the fox to drop the drenched fabric, chuckling at how put out the smaller animal looked when he draped it over a higher tree limb aside his own. "Don't worry, it will dry once it's near the fire later."

The clicking and shifting of bones and the audible rustling of fur had the omega's ears perking up in utmost curiousity, sleek tail twitching with interest when a coat of vantablack filled his vision. Sebastian was antagonizing at best when in his human form; He didn't seem to know when to stop talking. It was something Ciel found hard to ignore when being woken from his slumber by an alpha simply because he had nocturnal tendencies and couldn't approach, in a less offputting way, during the day.

But he was beautiful nonetheless. Made up of lean muscles, long legs, midnight locks, a tantalizing gaze, and strangely alluring fingers. He was reluctant to admit it, but as infuriating as they were, the wolf's jibes and attempts at persuading him to give him a chance were beginning to grow on him. In this body, he found that the man lost none of his charming appearance despite his massive claws and intimidating fangs-much larger than the ones he bore in the form he previously possessed. 'His paws are rather large,' He mused to himself, tilting his head as he appraised the other.

He was a fine specimen whether covered in thick fell or a fine layer of downy hairs across velvety skin. Both of his physiques were a fair bit larger than his own, but he seemed docile enough for the time being for him to relax in his prescence, though he was always prepared to defend himself should the canis turn on him in hopes of a quick meal rather than courting a prospective mate. His handsomeness didn't mean he was going to go easy on him though. If he wanted a shot, he would have to give him a damn good reason to allow him one.

Sebastian peered down at Ciel inquisitively when the fox's gaze become locked on his tail, wagging it placidly to both delight him further and regain his attention, preferably on his face this time.

The elk was moving further away and if they wasted anymore time, as loathe as he was to admit it a waste when it could earn him favour, it would be difficult to catch should they let it slip from the enclosed area it had cornered itself in.

Effectively snapped back from his spellbound state, Ciel huffed vaguely, offering a final glance to Sebastian's cranberry eyes before skulking away from the wooden barrier residing betwixt the pair and their dinner.

His footfalls were close to silent when he stepped atop the frozen ground ahead of him, no crunching of snow to be heard as the balanced atop it with delicate paws. Unlike in his human form, he was stealthy enough to lurk unnoticed alongside the horned beast, halting beside its left flank whilst watching Sebastian beneath it's abdomen.

The wolf crept toward it slowly, looking the part of the dangerous predator he was as he closed in on it with sanguine eyes dark with sharp focus and uninhibited deadly intent. As he came to stand two feet from the magnificent creature that would provide a feast worthy for a king, Ciel gave him the signal to strike with a swish of his tail. Bowing his head in understanding and respect for his co-hunter, he lunged at the unsuspecting elk's right hind leg without mercy, catching Ciel's stare as he himself pounced at the creature's throat.

Impressed at the height of such a small being's pounce, Sebastian was unable to tear his eyes from the majestic sight as he sank his fangs into the bony ankle of the larger mammal, sending it limping backwards in a vain attempt to kick him away.

While Sebastian easily dodged the flailing hooves, Ciel took advantage of his slight stature to avoid the curled antlers attempting to swat him off and clamped down on the base of its neck, blood dripping from his fangs and claws as the elk collapsed to the ground, the sound of tearing flesh ending the hunt as the poor creature went limp.

The alpha released his hold on the elk's leg and stepped back, admiring their handy work while Ciel momentarily disappeared from sight.

He returned with his wet apparel draped around narrow human shoulders, a faint tremor running through his limbs at the biting temperature mixed with the damp cloak. Blood stained his porcelain skin from lips to chest, fingers slick with the same amaranth being swiped away by his tongue.

The sight had Sebastian frozen in place, eyes wide and mouth gaping in what he hoped the omega would take for a pant for breath rather than a tell-tale sign of his stunned state. He must look like a simple mutt as he was-hopelessly enchanted by the sight of the slighter hybrid covered in the life essence of his prey; Fierce and strong as if he himself carried the blood of royalty or title of alpha.

Upon catching Sebastian's prolonged stare, Ciel smirked, feeling oddly smug about the man's attention being on him rather than their prize. He was... Flattered? How strange considering how irritated he usually was under the wolf's scrutinous gawking.

Whenever the other hybrid's eyes dropped to where his covering had begun to gape above his sternum though, his cheeks flushed as vibrantly as a poppy and he quickly jerked the heavy material to cover himself fully. "Hey! Stop staring at me and shift already so we can drag this damn thing back to my den! It's freezing and I want to cook my half of it!" Clearing his throat, he crossed his shivering arms over his chest to preserve warmth and to keep his accoutre in place and avoid unintentionally putting himself on exhibit again.

Reluctantly, Sebastian obeyed and tore his eyes from the sight before him, sulking his way to where his own clothing hung in wait. After checking that it was tied securely, he approached the omega once more.

"Which end shall I grab?" Ciel asked and gestured to the cervae, hitching his furs to settle more snugly around his shoulders, when said man merely bypassed him.

"There's no need for you to grab anything. Not yet anyways," Sebastian muttered with a chuckle, not missing the groan he got in return. "It would be too much trouble to carry it, I can drag it behind me." Reaching into the small pouch hooked to the ties of his cloak, Sebastian pulled forth thick vines he had collected in the warmer season and bound the elk's back hooves together, grabbing onto them to tug the mighty beast behind them as they walked. "There we go, much easier."

Allowing Ciel to lead the way, Sebastian trailed behind him in a serene silence. It wasn't filled with tension or anger, it was the sort of silence one hears upon falling asleep at night or gathering small fruits and nuts in the early hours of dawn while many of the other woodland creatures were still at rest.

Even the fox was calm, stepping over fallen branches and thick piles of glistening snow without a sigh or complaint. However, the alpha was troubled over his shaking.

The pelt he wrapped himself in must have been freezing from being submerged in the gelid water. He opened his mouth to question the omega on it before shutting it quickly. Of course, he would never admit to being cold if asked; It wasn't in the finicky little thing's nature.

Untying his own covering with his free hand, he swiped it from his back and swiftly tugged Ciel's from around his lithe frame. The boy's indignant yelp fell on deaf ears and Sebastian ignored his flailing in an attempt to reclaim his shield from the wolf's amorous gaze. Hastily draping his own protection from the chill over the omega, Sebastian momentarily dropped the elk to tie the string beneath his collar before he had a chance to protest. He smiled gleefully at the way it swallowed the slight creature. "You will fall ill if you stay in wet clothing for too long and you hardly have any body heat to spare given your size. Please borrow mine for the time being; I'm quite used to the winter air."

With claret creeping from ear to ear, Ciel glared over his shoulder at the wolf as he regathered their supper, "Must you be so obnoxious? I was perfectly fine. But if you insist on being useful then feel free to carry my coat as well." Though Sebastian was already holding his own apparel and he was unable to throw it at said man, he thought his words would make his point.

All it did was make the wolf grin deviously.

Such spirited prey he chose. He could easily see the tod's blush and his eyes falling shut when he inhaled deeply, unsubtle despite his ignorance to the watchful eyes upon his profile when he curled the shungite fur around him completely, leaving no room for the wintry breeze to reach his person.

Ah, so his scent did effect the recalcitrant omega.

By the time they arrived at the campsite in front of Ciel's den, the flush had faded from his cheeks and he had unashamedly kept Sebastian's furs close to his nose for the entire walk back. It seemed he was slipping as the hours wore on, becoming too lax with his reactions in front of the alpha. It was time to reel them in, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that dropping the feather-soft fur from his arms and torso was worth it. It was far warmer than his own cloak and carried an aroma much more pleasant.

The sun was beginning to fall, showing just how far they had travelled in their hunt. The moon seemed to rise earlier in the winter months as it was, but if the mild aching in his legs was anything to go by, they'd walked far passed the lake he frequently caught hares near. His muscles were going to punish him for that in the morning.

The elk was discarded near the pit Ciel dug for his fire and his cape was slung carefully over the low-hanging branch of a nearby tree. When he reached to remove the alpha's own clothing, he was stopped by a surprisingly gentle hand.

"You can leave it on for now if you'd like to."

No more had to be said for Ciel to make his decision, it was too late to pretend that he didn't like the blackberry-pine scent and heat it radiated when fully ensconcing his small frame. "Very well, but only because mine needs to dry sufficiently."

Ignoring the quiet laugh his claim received, the vulpine knelt on the ground to start a fire, building up the pieces of wood he'd priorly gathered near the small pit. Stacking them in a way that they resembled the outline of a tent, he gathered two pieces of flint from the pile of pine needles he started to collect in preparation for his nest. Clicking them together at a fast pace, he watched as sparks flew from their center to the oak wood and dried leaves beneath. A fire awakened from the heart of the shallow crater, fanned by the satisfied puff of air the boy released. While he was building it up to become large enough for both his guest and himself, Sebastian set about carving the meat with a sharp and precise claw.

Sebastian preferred his dinner fresh, raw and bloodied as proof of his claws' claim, but he understood Ciel's desire for cooked meat.

With a naturally lower body temperature, more measures had to be taken for omegas to stay warm, especially considering his species. An alpha of Ciel's kind would still have a lower tolerance for brisk temperatures than one of his own brethren due to their lessened muscle mass.

Besides that, the flavour of cooked fowl and deer was vastly different from their taste when eaten rare, it wouldn't come as any great shock if Ciel simply liked his better cooked.

He sliced the meat with practised movements, at ease while separating the meat and easily impaling Ciel's half of the cut with a spit that he then placed over the fire.

"I could have done that myself," Ciel grumbled, spreading a small portion of the pine needles on the ground for them to sit more comfortably while watching the meat cook.

Sebastian only smiled and sat down, patiently waiting until Ciel's dinner was ready before indulging in his own. Instead of speaking of the hunt or methods of tracking, he chose to make an attempt at getting to know the enigma perched beside him instead.

"What do you enjoy doing whenever you're not hunting?" Sebaatian asked, staring into the glowing embers of the flickering flames. He then turned to peer at the man beside him, admiring the way the comforting golden glow illuminated his soft and supple flesh, casting a faux sunlight over his moonlit complexion.

The way Ciel's nose flared to the smell of the fire's smoke and the manner in which he chewed his lip while transfixed on the progress of his cooking meal had Sebastian biting his tongue to repress a coo. He looked so regal this way, legs crossed elegantly and shoulders held proud, his back straight and his dumortierite ears pricked forward in silent excitement.

Finding only seriousness in the man's query, Ciel was more than willing to humor him. "I like to go for swims in the summer, when the snow has melted and the roses are in bloom. The pond is rather nice when it's warm and the fireflies blend with the stars at night. There isn't much to do in the winter, but I do enjoy carving. I have carved many of the trees around us though it is hard to see at night."

Looking up to see the trunk nearest to them, Sebastian caught the thin outline of what looked to be a woman. Her ears were large, and despite the lack of pigment to her skin of bark, her smile was wide. His smile dropped. Was this... A lover? Had he been mistaken in scenting the omega as unmated?

"That sounds lovely. I haven't been to any ponds in awhile, but I'm fond of bathing in the stream on occasion," The alpha muttered absentmindedly, knawing at the inside of his cheek in consternation.

Had he been courting an omega already claimed? No, surely not! His scent bore no traces of an alpha, much less a true vixen. Then who had he drawn? The details were too meticulous to be an unnamed figure...

Taking note of the canine's tense posture, pinned back ears, and the way his eyes locked onto one of his chiseled drawings, Ciel chuckled. No words had to be spoken for him to smell and instantly recognize the pungent miasma obtrusively seeping from the man's scent glands; He all but reeked of jealousy. The situation somehow pleased him. No one had ever fawned over him this way.

"She's my mother," Ciel spoke suddenly and without agitation, gesturing to the drawing in question. "My father is on the other side of it, or what I remember of him anyways."

Sebastian jolted when the fox spoke, embarrassed at his lapse in appearance as he attempted to reel in his proof of worry. He brushed it off when his scent returned to a neutral one and Ciel showed no vexation. He then cleared his throat. "She looks lovely, I'm sure you did an excellent job at capturing her appearance. I can see that beauty runs in the family,"

As lame as the line was, it made Ciel smile. So Sebastian did have a few lines tucked beneath his cloak? Interesting. "Ah, thank you for that. She was a wonderful woman. Fierce, but as kind as could be. She did all she could to take care of me when I was young. Her hunting skills were at levels that even I could never hope to match. Whereas I could catch three salmon on a good morning, she could catch an entire basket full-it was quite extraordinary." Upon realizing that he was rambling, Ciel stopped with a small apologetic grin painting his lips, the first truly joyous expression Sebastian had seem directed at him since they met.

But as quickly as the spell was cast, it was broken twice as fast. "I apologize for going on. Tell me, what is it that you do when you aren't being a pervert and stalking people while they're trying to sleep?"

Sebastian chortled at that and watched as Ciel delicately raised his warmed elk meat from the spit it resided on. "Cruel as ever, I see. And to think, I thought we were bonding..." Sebastian sighed dramatically, satisfied when the boy's amusement seemed to grow.

With a derisive snort, Ciel shook his head. "How horrible of me, yet somehow I think that you'll live."

"Be that as it may, I will be forever wounded... But as for your question, I must admit that I like to sing. My sister sang to me a lot when I was a pup and I suppose I picked up on it after awhile. It could be a natural tendency considering that howls can sometimes be songs, but no matter the cause, it is a relaxing way to pass the time." Sebastian finally lifted a piece of his dinner to his lips, moaning quietly as it met his tongue and was torn by his fangs.

With his own fingers working to pick off slightly smaller pieces of elk than the wolf currently devoured, Ciel raised a slim brow. "Is that so? I must say, I wouldn't take you for one who enjoys melodies. I am interested to know what you sound like someday though."

Those words alone sent sparks of hope coursing through the alpha's chest. 'Someday', kept echoing throughout his head as they fell into silence and shared their dinner, finishing it off with a couple of stray berries Ciel had collected in a bowl.

He wished to stay longer, to talk to the omega for the entire night and learn more about him, to share his own stories and tease him further. The evening had gone splendidly, and while he did have the desire to converse with him more, Ciel's eyes were growing heavy and his words were faintly slurred by sleep. The fire was dying out and he was beginning to quiver from the night air blowing beneath the waxing moon. Sebastian took that as his cue to leave.

"Our hunt went splendidly, Ciel. I haven't felt this full or entertained in ages. I'm afraid I've stayed too long though, I didn't intend to keep you up so late. But... Tomorrow night, would you be at all interested in joining me again?" Sebastian waited in anxious anticipation, tail flicking in longing while his ears twitched like a bunny's tail to match the excited movements.

Unable to withhold a snort, Ciel watched in regale as Sebastian's eyes lit up like a kit begging his dam and sire for a new fur. As annoying as the sensation was, he was strangely beguiled by this alpha. If all fell through, he would at the very least have an escape fron his boredom for a few days... "I guess it would do no harm, but only for a little while. I find that I am exhausted after today."

Sebastian stood after a brief stretch and leaned down to take Ciel's mildly calloused left hand in his own, placing a ginger kiss atop his knuckles before lowering it just as gently. "That's understandable. Now then, I shall leave you be and wait so very impatiently for tomorrow night. If I'm lucky, I may just get to see that lovely little ass of yours again tomorrow..." Slipping from the reach of the clawed hand desperately trying to get revenge with a harsh slap to his wrist, the smug bastard simply grinned a sharp smile and waved over his shoulder as he turned and gave Ciel a nice view of his departing form. Hearing the boy's cry of, "Wait? What do you mean again!?"

With a peeved groan, Ciel snuffed out the remnants of his fire with snow and dirt, glaring over his shoulder at the sashaying tail as Sebastian began to fade into the darkness. 'That man is insufferable. But oddly... Attractive?'

"Goodnight, Ciel. Sleep tight, don't let the werewolves bite."

No, infuriating. Definitely infuriating.


	4. Wolfsbane & Foxglove

Bet y'all didn't expect me to actually update in September like promised, huh? This chapter was also inspired by the 4th day of the Autumn Sebaciel Event (Fireside Snacks). This isn't technically autumn based, but soup near the fire still counts, right?

* * *

Sebastian had spent the entire night anxiously awaiting sunrise. Tomorrow would be the day he would entice Ciel to let him share estrus with him, he just knew it! He could prove that he was resilient and as capable of care as any other if it took all of his energy and the entire night to do so. He'd spent the entire day on another hunt with Ciel after their splendid dinner two days ago, and had made plans for the following day as well, only this time they were to visit the lake to attempt some ice fishing.

The little tod was drawing nearer to his season whether he realized it yet or not, and the wolf's composure was slipping further from his hold as his sweet scent grew more pungent and alluring; It was as if his pale skin was bathed in honey. The boy's hips now swayed seductively when he walked and the irritated sounds he often made in the back of his throat were beginning to transform into something more animal-wanton. All of it was a tale-tell sign of his impending heat, and each made Sebastian's nervousness and intrigue increase tenfold. He was eager to see what the next subtle change would be and savoured the ones already happening, but he feared that his timeframe to gain Ciel's consent to mount him was growing more slim.

He hardly slept a wink that night, but for the few hours he managed to stay beneath the heavy blanket of slumber, he dreamt of summer days and sapphire eyes, violet bluebells and tiny swaying tails of curious pups. It was an odd thing to imagine to say the least, he often didn't dream, but the few times he did, it was of his long lost littermates or past hunts. But he didn't question the recollection of his nightly images when as he rose slightly later than usual, the blessed sun of the prior day now nowhere to be seen when he made his way from his den on the hill.

It was significantly larger than Ciel's, but he found it far less comfortable than the omega's; Though that could have been due to the vulpine's absence. He still had a while to kill until he was to meet Ciel, proved by the snow-muted daylight that was still yet to fully brighten, and so he took that time to sit near a hastily built fire and ponder what gifts may please Ciel. It was tradition in his family's pack to give the one you are courting a treasure of sorts, after all. He simply needed to figure out what the omega liked. That couldn't be too hard... Right?

Flowers were always a safe gift, every creature held some level of appreciation for blooms whether it be for the sight, scent, or taste, but apart from the toxic helleborus, he didn't have many options to work with there. Besides, Ciel could be allergic to them for all he knew. Despite his affinity for tracking prey and efficiently bringing powerful beasts to their knees, his body seemed rather frail; That was something that often caused hybrids to be more susceptible to illness and ailments.

A hare could also be seen as an acceptable token of appreciation, but it could be taken the wrong way by one so very headstrong; He didn't want Ciel to think that his offering was one insinuating that he was a more adept hunter than the omega - which both knew simply wasn't true given their matched skillset and distinctive strengths during hunts.

So what did that leave? A diadem of leaves wouldn't do given the fact that all were brown and mulched at this point in the season, and berries were something far too easy to gather by oneself. There was nothing unique or flattering about a lacklustre gift nor a basic snack.

With a sigh, Sebastian stood and began to pace while searching the dreary landscape surrounding him in an attempt to spot any useful objects or materials hiding in plain sight. He just so happened to catch an ivory glimpse from his peripheral vision when he was close to giving up and resigning to an unproductive morning, his attention drawn to the narrow materials residing near the stump opposite of the dying fire.

He strode closer to the stark contrast against the dark twigs and heavy wood, the delicate antlers of the elk from their hunt shining like a saving grace beneath the bright white sky. He'd harvested them after all meat was picked from the creature's bones and as he raised his forefinger to his chin in thought, he was forever grateful that he brought them home.

Bone could be melded and etched into many forms, practical yet beautiful if crafted correctly. It would not only prove his dedication and show his interest was genuine, but also aid Ciel in small yet useful ways if he chose the right trinket to create.

A dagger would make for a fine gift. He seemed to use his claws for many things more suited to a carving blade and had seen him huff in irritation the night before upon catching his knee with the jagged edge of one. The image that briefly flashed in his mind had him tossing aside the idea without hesitation, however. There was a fine dagger already laying near the entrance to his den-one far more exquisite than what he could ever hope to hewn from a cervae rack.

Sable ears twitched curiously while the wolf gathered one of the pale horns, trailing his sharp claws over the faint ridges decorating their length. It would normally take him a day to carve something intricate from them, but given how keen he was to present the little fox with a gift today, he could surely hurry it along so long as the design wasn't too complicated!

With a spark of inspiration, he remembered that the tie on the cloak Ciel wore yesterday was wearing dangerously thin and ragged... It wouldn't hold together much longer without repair, but if he had a clasp in its place, he would never have to patch it up again or rely on the thin vines that easily came undone.

He quickly snapped the upper left tip off of the antler he held and plopped down on the snowy ground without a smidge of his usual grace, his knife in hand and a great patience settling in his chest. He had plently of time to work before he needed to leave.

By the time he was finished with the item he planned to bestow upon his intended, Sebastian felt like crawling back into his den and sleeping for the rest of the day. When he'd finished sculpting the bone into the fine silhouette of a Japanese Maple leaf and etching its midrib and veins with deadly precision, he could only sigh in relief as he balanced it atop his palm. He studied it closely in search for imperfections, smiling proudly when he found none in the ivory trinket. After checking that its bottom half could snap around fur without breaking or failing to hold it in place, he stood with a prolonged stretch to relieve his stiff legs.

Though difficult to make out the time with the clouds masking the sun, he assumed it was nearing the hour to meet with the lovely tod. The thought put a bounce in his step and a fang-filled grin on his face, his tail wagging excitedly behind him as he wrapped the charm in velvet scraped from the spare antler. Leaves and snow crunched carelessly beneath his toes as he practically bounded through the woods, the precious cargo grasped securely in his palm. His cheeks were glowing, alight with a radiant blush as his anticipation mounted. He hoped Ciel would like his offering and that he would put it to good use. If it pleased the fox enough for him to show even the tiniest of smiles, Sebastian would make him a hundred more if he desired, if only to see joy sparking in his captivating eyes. Such lovely pups they could have! Little white-tipped ears and sapphire eyes, soft hair and the cutest pouts to match their mother. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, Ciel hadn't so much as tried to scent him despite his increasingly flirtatious behavior, but if he did...

His thoughts were halted when he reached the incline overlooking Ciel's territory. As he carefully descended the hill, he decided to greet him as pleasantly as possible instead of teasing him relentlessly today. He wouldn't pretend to be a saint, it was in his best interest to show who he truly was instead of sugarcoating it as if all of his intentions were as pure as the freshly fallen snow, but he would use his natural charm today rather than sly comments unless the omega made any sign that he preferred otherwise.

The brightness in his eyes dimmed upon reaching the space where they had dined the night before. How strange... It looked to be nearly noon, meaning he was most likely late himself, and yet Ciel was nowhere to be seen. He scanned the area slowly, taking note of every tree and footprint in sight to see if there was any possibility that the vulpine was pranking him or that he'd left in search of him when he arrived late. But he couldn't see a single foot or pawprint other than his own and there was no trace of a slate tail or sneaky omega anywhere in sight. Perhaps he chose to stay inside his burrow because of increased amount of snow and plummeting temperatures? His scent was still heavy in the air, but it seemed different somehow, twisted and sour, and so utterly unlike yesterday. The wolf dared to venture closer to the fox's den where majority of his tampered scent was emitting from, confusion coiling in his chest when he heard a strained moan. Surely he wasn't going into heat already?

When Sebastian arrived at Ciel's den, he saw the omega still burrowed inside, but something was wrong. He was unmoving save for the harsh breaths leaving his lips, cheeks flushed red and ears laying flat atop his head. The cold was not making him reluctant to leave his warm nest, he was sick. "Vixen?" Sebastian ventured into the small enclosed space hesitantly, nose immediately met with the pungent miasma of illness. How had he missed this? He'd seen the boy's fatigue yesterday; He was slow moving all throughout the day and his mood dreary, eyes missing their determined gleam and lips bare of that cocky smirk whenever Sebastian made a fool of himself tripping over a root whilst attempting to show off. He was clearly lacking focus and energy, but Sebastian had chalked that up to a lack of proper rest-It wasn't uncommon to have trouble getting comfortable at night upon occasion. But seeing him now, fevered and suffering, he couldn't help but blame himself for not calling off their hunt as soon as he noticed Ciel's uncharacteristic silence.

With more gentleness than he thought he could ever muster, he delicately brushed aside Ciel's sweaty bangs and laid the back of his hand upon his forehead. He was burning up. "Shit..." Patting the fox's cheeks, Sebastian encouraged him to wake, shift, or to simply make a sound so that he knew he was capable of regaining consciousness, but when said man did none of those things, the wolf felt panic well in his chest for the first time since he was a tiny pup. "Ciel, please wake up..." He murmured, leaning closer in hopes that the fox would catch his scent and awaken, but as before, he remained as still as stone.

Fangs sank anxiously into the wolf's bottom lip, a pin-prick of blood beading beneath the pearly whites as he absentmindedly crushed a leaf beneath his hand, fingers unsteady with his worry. Wheareas Ciel was strong in mind and a rather resilient hunter as well, was his body as capable of handling and dealing with illness as a larger being would be? Even for a fox, an omega at that, he was rather small... Before full realization of how dire this situatuon may be was able to sink in, he snapped out of his stunned inaction and sat back on his knees. He needed to help him. 'Breathe, Sebastian,' He thought to himself, inhaling deeply to clear his mind of the whirwind of thoughts threatening to swallow him whole. "He's overheated. I just need to get his temperature down, that should be simple enough."

Standing once he was outside of Ciel's burrow with limbs faintly trembling from nerves, Sebastian untied the small satchel from where he'd secured it to his cloak's closure, opening it to reveal the sweet berries they'd picked together a day prior. The leather pouch was the last thing his sister made him before her disappearance, but that mattered not now. Ciel needed it worse than he did at the moment. He emptied the berries into a small, wood-carved bowl he found near the stump where Ciel usually sat whilst he built a fire, he then filled the bag with packed snow, checking that its coldness could be felt through the thick material in which it was hewn from. Satisfied when it cooled against his palm without growing heavy with its contents, he returned to the omega's side and slowly placed it upon his forehead. When he woke, he would have to find a way to get him to eat as he was sure to refuse food in this state. Pulling the heavy furs he used as blankets closer to the omega's chin, he sighed and leaned against the wall behind him, keeping a close eye on the tod as he slept. Ciel was okay, he had to be.

The sky had darkened considerably by the time Sebastian heard the den's main occupant groan, his ears twitching uncomfortably atop his head and his tail curling under as his eyes opened slowly. The snow inside the compress had metled and had to be replaced four times since he first applied it at the peak of evening, but he didn't mind in the slightest. The little fox was worth it.

As he watched the orbs of azure and hazy violet blink slowly, Sebastian moved quietly to avoid startling the disoriented man. "I'm glad to see that you're awake, vixen." He crooned softly, adding the nickname as a means of both notifying him that it was only he who welcomed himself into his den as well as testing how well he really was in case he fibbed; Ciel was ever so fond of lying while making Sebastian swear not to do the same. He frowned when he received no complaint on the title Ciel despised on any other day. He truly did feel as awful as he appeared.

The smaller hybrid sluggishly propped himself up on his elbows, a hand near his hair catching the satchel of snow before it had a chance to slip onto the arm of the ailing tod. Ciel looked over his shoulder with wrinkled brows, confused to find Sebastian readjusting a blanket swathed around feathers beneath his head. Is that what was cradling his head ever so tenderly as he rested? "Sebastian...? What are you doing here?" He asked weakly, nuzzling back against the plush makeshift-cushion. He was exhausted.

"I came to see why you didn't show up this morning and found you ill. I couldn't leave you here alone this way, especially with your temperature," Sebastian explained, touching the cheek nearest to him with a sigh of relief. His body temperature was still more elevated than usual, but at least it was no longer dangerously high. "How do you feel?"

While closing his eyes briefly, Ciel tucked his hands against his chest, trying to warm the digits that felt as if they were freezing despite the sweaty heat they emitted. It had been years since he had been this poorly. "Not very well," He admitted, knees curling to his chest as he whimpered quietly, the sound followed by a string of quiet coughs.

Sebastian unintentionally keened in sympathy, stroking through the slate locks that were now damp with perspiration. Had Ciel's hands not been beneath the blankets that he refused to pull from the shivering fox, he would have taken them in his own to warm them more sufficiently. How sad it was to see the fire in the omega's eyes dulled into mere embers by his weakened state... "Do you think you could eat something? You really need some food to help you regain your strength. I could make you some sort of stew?"

This was a side of Sebastian that if told of, Ciel would have hastily dimissed its existence. The alpha was proud, teasing, arrogant, even seductive. But caring? He found it hard to believe than any wolf could possess such a quality, but as he took into account the worry and sincerity in the man's words, he felt some of the ice wound tightly around his heart thaw. Perhaps... Perhaps, Sebastian wasn't heartless as he'd previously pegged him as. He was simply guarding himself, something that he himself had no right to judge him for. For while Sebastian hid his affection with jibes and taunts and he himself masked his own with glares and sharp words, they weren't so different after all. Maybe it was time to stop being so harsh on him and give him a fair chance. "I thank you for that, but you have done far too much for me as it is. Besides, I don't have much of an appetite right now."

Giving an understanding hum, Sebastian sat in silent contemplation, wracking his brain for ideas on what he could make to help Ciel without upsetting his stomach. "I would do anything for you, please don't fret on my behalf; I am more than capable of providing whatever you may require in this trying time. But I'm afraid that I must ask you to at least eat a bit of what I manage to create. It will help you greatly."

Relenting with a sigh and a defeated gesture of his hand, Ciel snuggled back into the mass of leaves, furs, and feathers bedding the ground he laid upon. "Alright, just don't go to too much trouble on my account. Please try to work quickly though so I can go back to sleep, I'm terribly tired."

Reaching just far enough outside of the den to retrieve a handful of ice, he stuffed it into the pouch after emptying the melting slush inside. "I understand, just leave it to me. Leave this on for a bit longer. I know you feel cold, but we need to get rid of your fever," Sebastian said, balancing the replenished pouch on Ciel's forehead.

"Alright," The omega mumbled, watching the alpha's departing form.

With a renewed sense of purpose, Sebastian broke off into a sprint, ears tipped back in determination and eyes narrowed in focus. He easily dodged low-hanging branches and slick patches of ice when he caught a sharp scent, coming to an abrupt stop upon hearing crunching of leaves to his right. As he crouched behind a winter blooming shrub, a victorious smirk crept onto the alpha's lips when he spotted a fluffy white mass peacefully gorging itself on a few partially crushed berries. Perfect. Creeping from his hiding place, he easily navigated his way around the small animal, no hesitation to be found as he quickly snatched the being from the ground when its head jerked in his direction and made an attempt to dart. He hastily snapped its neck to prevent it from suffering or escaping his grasp, and carried it by the ears back to the fox's territory after gathering a few berries and herbs along the way. If there was one thing he'd learned in his years alone, it was how to make a soup to aid in fending off a chill or soothing a sickness.

Sebastian placed the rabbit aside to skin and began to build a fire, fanning its miniscule flames to a reasonable size before setting a wooden bowl filled with snow in its vicinity to melt-far enough away to not catch fire, but close enough to warm significantly. He then set about removing the fur from his kill, discarding its pelt and impaling it on a spit once he was finished. A few of the berries were squeezed over the hot water while others were cut in half before being dropped into it.

While waiting on the rabbit to finish cooking properly, he scooted closer to the den's entrance to check up on the omega, finding that he had dozed off again while waiting for his meal. With a soft smile, he studied the omega carefully, his tail twitching in interest. Even while sick, he was rather adorable when he slept. His cutely arched nose was bright pink and twitching as he slumbered, lashes fluttering faintly and lips pouted. In his fetal position, he appeared even smaller than usual, sparking a fierce desire to protect the little thing within Sebastian's chest. How precious he was...

He reluctantly tore his eyes from Ciel's slumbering form and faced the meal instead, shredding the meat into small pieces in the thickening liquid the bowl contained. He let it heat near the flames for ten minutes more before carring it to the fox's burrow, tenderly carding a hand through Ciel's hair to rouse him from his nap. "Ciel, your dinner is ready."

The boy whimpered, opening bleary eyes to see the sharp-jawed alpha leaning over him cautiously, careful to keep enough space between them to avoid frightening the drowsy fox. He lethargically pushed himself into as much of an upright position as he could manage, muscles he didn't know existed protesting the movement with harsh throbs. Swallowing thickly passed his sore throat and pinched expression, he shakily reached out for the bowl Sebastian grasped. It never met his hands, however.

"You're trembling, I don't want you to spill it and burn yourself. Let me help you." Before he could think to deny Sebastian's assistance, the wooden dish was raised to his lips and pushed between them gently before tilting marginally to allow the first traces of soup to drip into his mouth. It's flavour, while dulled by the lingering bitterness his illness left behind on his tongue, was divine; Sweet yet savory all at once. Luckily, its aroma and taste were light enough to prevent it from overwhelming him and causing him to gag.

Sebastian was patient as he slowly managed to feed him almost half of the dinner made special for him, stopping when Ciel's eyes began to droop softly and he was feebly pushed away. The wolf was worried that he had lost so much of his appetite, but didn't push the matter. With his fever decreasing, he would surely be on the mend by tomorrow morning. "Is there anything you need? I'm afraid the ice in your compress will still need to be changed every few hours until your fever is completely gone, but at this rate you should be completely well again by the time the moon is halfway through the waxing gibbous phase."

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, but I'm alright. I just want to rest for the night... It seems that I am once again a rather poor host to my den's invader." The teasing lilt in the omega's voice made the wolf grin. It was reasurring to see a twinge of his normal self still remaining despite his discomfort. "I shall have to make it up to you once I'm well again. And though I loathe admitting it aloud, your ego certainly doesn't need the boost, the soup you made was exquisite. If you would be interested, I could make a meal of my own creation for you once I can hunt again to make it up to you."

Sebastian readjusted the satchel on Ciel's head when he turned to see him better, stroking his cheek in a lapse of restraint-or a lapse in giving a damn about personal space. "I'm glad to hear it. And as nice as that sounds, you have no need to repay me with dinner. But if you insist on giving me something... A kiss would be just as suitable."

With a snort and a roll of his eyes, the vulpine pulled his furs up to his nose to hide his amusement. "If that's the case then do lean closer and we will test how well your immune system works."

Unable to resist a jab at the surprisingly playful hybrid, Sebastian tilted his head and flicked his tail in a flirtatious manner. "Oh? Worried for the sake of our future pups or what they may inherit from me? I can assure you, my genes are quite strong, just as our children will be."

Ciel froze at that, cheeks glowing the loveliest shade of holly and his expression twisting into one of disdain and embarassment. "Ugh, I can't believe the audacity you have, dog!" The fox exclaimed, trying to pretend that his blush was born from his fever and not the alpha's words. He immediately regretted his tone when it sent him directly into a harsh coughing fit and made his throat throb painfully.

He buried his head against his arm to muffle the hacking sounds while his other hand hovered over his sore throat, barely able to take note of the hand on his back as he swallowed thickly. When his fit subsided, he could only whine and hunker deeper into his nest, breathless and exhausted. It seemed the time for joking was over for tonight.

"Easy, vixen, don't strain yourself," Sebastian crooned, rubbing his back until the rapid rise and fall of his chest had calmed to a more steady rate. "I shall leave you to sleep without disturbance. If you don't mind my continued presence, I will be resting outside so that I may check up on you in a few hours."

Just when he sat up on his knees and turned to leave the burrow, Ciel's hand caught his wrist in an astonishingly gentle grip. "Sebastian... It is rather cold outside and I don't have the energy to shift for more warmth from my fur. Stay here for the night. Keep me warm."

Sebastian wanted to tease the usually ferocious little beast with more jokes from his never-ending supply of suggestive puns, but upon catching the hint of longing in the pair of tired sapphire and moonstone eyes, he quickly changed his mind and instead offered a fond grin. "Of course. I will happily stay beside you and keep you warm." It was strange to lay beside the creature whom he relentlessly lusted after, so close and yet with such innocent intentions, but it pleased him all the same-enough to make him purr deeply.

The sound drew a lighter purr from Ciel, who snuggled close to the wolf's chest the second he was in reach. His smaller form pressed flush against the alpha, skin burning feverishly despite his search for extra bodyheat. The boy remained relaxed as Sebastian's arms ensconced him, his sable tail draping over his intended's thighs in a show of comfort.

"This is comfortable," Ciel murmured while his own fluffy tail curled around Sebastian's, its white tip thumping faintly as he found the warmth he was searching for. His eyes fluttered shut and he tucked his hands against the taller man's toned, milky stomach, releasing a contented noise as his ears tipped back tiredly. "Just don't try anything strange, got it?"

Holding the smaller being so close to provide warmth and protecting him while he was weakened soothed an inner yearning inside the alpha, making him glow with pride and a primal satisfaction at caring for the sickly omega. The purr rumbling in his chest continued as he settled down and closed his eyes as well, wrapping his cloak around the shivering fox to aid him in sweating out his fever. What an interesting turn of events this day had held... He supposed he would have to give him his gift tomorrow. "Nothing strange, I promise. Now, sleep well, little vixen. I'll be here for you if you need anything..."


	5. Vixen & Dog

**I have been waiting to use this chapter title for MONTHS! Anywho, I did a poll a few weeks ago on if this story should have mpreg or not - It ended up being a tie. But since I'm self-indulgent, I've decided that after I finish the main plot, I'll add two (easily skippable) bonus mpreg chapters. Now please enjoy the chapter that got so out of hand that I had to entirely move nesting to the next chapter!**

**Also, please go check out beautiful art that secretly-a-wuss did for the fic! Honestly, it's PERFECT! Thank you so much for it, Wuss! It melted my icy heart! 3 I can't wait to bring it into words in the next chapter. ;) (Link: /SecretlyWussy/status/1196047810530988032?s=20 )**

* * *

By the time two days had passed, Ciel's fever had broken. Though dredges of drowsiness remained, his cough had faded alongside his sore throat. The persistent wolf remained beside him the entire time, bathing his face with cool cloths and keeping him festooned in warm furs while he rested and healed. Though he was reluctant to admit it, he'd grown fond of Sebastian's company. He exuded a warmth that he himself lacked and kept his mind sharp with witty banter, rubbing his back as he fought to stay conscious rather than succumbing to the sweet oblivion calling him. He wanted to repay him in some way or another, but at the moment, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong inside his own body. He was no longer ill, but he felt sluggish; His form shrouded in a thick fog of malaise that had him hunkering down deeper into his nest.

It was beginning to fall apart, the soft dirts and mosses it was hewn from crumbling and sinking into the ground and walls of his den. It made him uneasy, leaving him with the consuming desire to scrap it and replace it entirely. It required new materials and fresh soil to rest upon. Feathers would be a good start, and he needed to start collecting them soon if he wished to keep warm at night, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He would wait until his visitor left to avoid spiking alarm or waking him while trying to clean his burrow out, a feat that would be impossible with the wolf still laying on the edge of it.

The man attempting to court him still slumbered peacefully beside him, snuffling calmly into the cushion the fox's own head rested upon in search of his familiar aroma. The omega supposed it was instinctive-He did seem rather enthralled with his scent... He didn't bother rousing the alpha from his rest or berate him for it as he would have before; He'd been awake all night caring for him and deserved a chance to regain lost sleep. Instead, Ciel turned on his side with his back to the alpha, and peered out at what little scenery could be spotted from his den's tiny entrance. It was snowing again. It came as no surprise to him, but it would definitely make rebuilding his nest harder. He was itching to get it done as soon as possible, and he knew exactly what that meant. The strange, queasy sensation in his stomach, the soreness and fatigue of his muscles, the fogginess in his mind, they were all signs of his impending heat. Just perfect... He didn't have much time left to think on the wolf's proposal that they mate. He had to decide soon if he was ready to bond or give up this stubborn creature forever.

Two weeks ago and he would have laughed outright at the idea of sharing his heat, but now... The prospect didn't sound so bad. Funny how fast things can change; How a single man would obliterate not only his poor opinion on wolves, but his sour thoughts on mates as well. Sebastian didn't think himself superior because he was an alpha, he saw them as equals. He wasn't afraid to challenge or taunt him either, and as infuriating as that could be at times, it was more entertaining that way than if he did nothing but treat him sweetly. The alpha nursed him back to health without any ulterior motive behind his honest eyes of sanguine, that in and of itself was enough to soften his gaze. It wasn't time to say so yet, but he had a feeling that his decision had already been subconsciously made.

Sebastian's tail coiled ticklishly against Ciel's calf and he could only squeak quietly at the ticklish sensation radiating throughout the patch of skin. The sound, while faint, had said man's eyes fluttering open gently. A sleepy smile stretched across his lips the second he came to face large eyes of lapis and moonstone, the dusting of strawberry from cheek to cheek drawing a deep chuckle from his throat. What a pleasant sight to wake to. He was relieved to see Ciel fully awake, mind free from the fog of illness for the first time in days, despite the fact that he stared at him like a moth peering into a campfire flame. He wondered what the intense glare of pink across the bridge of his nose was caused by until he realized that his sable tail, twitching in contentment, had slid from its perch beneath his knee to the delicate flesh of his thighs where it gathered a faintly oily substance on its tip. Oh. Unintentionally, he was toying with the omega's highly-reactive scent glands. "Ah, sorry about that, vixen," Sebastian apologized as he flicked his tail back onto the ground behind himself, though the cheeky grin bearing his fangs was anything but convincing of his true sentiments. He was far from sorry. In fact, he was pleased. How could he possibly forget that omega's have scent glands in their thighs?

"Wipe that smile off your face and I may just believe you, dog," Ciel snarled, words lacking any true ill meaning. His ears swiveled back in mostly faux annoyance and he pressed his thighs together tightly, masking his pungent scent to the best of his ability. It was strengthening hastily and before long, nothing would be capable of hiding it. That didn't mean he missed Sebastian inhaling more deeply, however, greedily memorizing the natural perfume he wished to taste. "Are you planning to laze about in my den all day or are we going to hunt at some point? I find that I'm famished now that my fever is gone." He still had time to ready his burrow for his season, it would just have to wait until they were both well-fed and Sebastian was on his way back to his own portion of the woods. Nesting was a matter of personal preparation as much as it was to welcome a new mate. The wolf could surely smell the change on him already, those damn pheromones freely giving away the information he wasn't yet ready to share, but he couldn't permit him to permanently join him in his territory yet. Not until the den was fully equipped with everything they needed for comfort.

"Of course not, I was simply waiting to see if his prickly little lordship was feeling well enough to go out for the evening," Sebastian jeered, looking all too pleased with himself for annoying the smaller male the second he opened his eyes. 'Bloody typical. Why would I even consider taking this man as an alpha?' Ciel thought sourly. Though if spoken unironically and without such heavy layers of sarcasm, he wouldn't pretend that he didn't thoroughly enjoy the title at least a fraction.

"Prickly, I may be, but at least I have some class and don't sniff everything around me with the slightest trace of a scent as if I were a bloodhound searching for meat... I do feel much better though. You do well as a caretaker, I will give you that."

In spite of the boy's retaliation, the compliment brought a prideful glow to the alpha's moonkissed skin as he stretched with a quiet yawn, ears pointing forward in calm focus as he openly eyed his prey for any lingering signs of illness or discomfort. He was satisfied to find none. An enthralling whiff of honeysuckle, aloe, and vanilla did invade his senses, however, causing him to unintentionally purr in delight at the natural sweetness emitting from the omega's weeping scent glands. He was closer to estrus than he initially assumed. Oh, how he hoped the little vulpine would consent to mating. He would make him whine and keen so beautifully if he allowed him to breed him... They would make a splendid bonded pair: Catching the most filling prey, molding the perfect den, possessing the strongest defences, and raising such precious pups... There would never be a dull moment with this enigma by his side. And speaking of which, his courting gift still resided within the small pouch tied to the obsidian cloak coiled warmly around the tod. "You flatter me. I thank you for that, but I am merely glad to see you back on your feet. Now, before we go out in search of breakfast, I have a small request. Could you kindly open that satchel tied to the strings of my cloak?"

"This?" Ciel questioned, tugging the tiny bag free once he was given a nod of approval. He pulled the edges of the thick leather to unfurl the opening before tipping the bag over his hand, brows furrowing inquisitively as something smooth met his awaiting palm, narrowly missing the tip of one of his sable claws. He raised it nearer to his left eye, inspecting the stunning, ivory charm carefully. He took note of its delicate details, from the painstakingly fine points of the Japanese Maple leaf, to the subtle lining of the leaf's veins. It must have taken him an entire day to make. "This is breathtaking," The omega murmured, tracing the bestowal's shape with a ginger brush of his right forefinger. "It is positively exquisite... You made this?"

"Indeed. I had hoped you'd like it. It is from the elk we killed on our first hunt," Sebastian elaborated, smiling jovially. The omega seemed to genuinely appreciate his creation and that was far more than he could have ever wished for. He expected him to see the practicality in it before its appearance, but as it was, it seemed the opposite. He chuckled at the dainty way the reynard fondled the charm, as if it would shatter despite its tough formation. He shook his head when Ciel offered it to him. "It's for you, vixen. A clasp for your cloak. I noticed it was constantly slipping off of your shoulders the last time you wore it and thought that this could solve the issue. Consider it a token of appreciation for putting up with me and not clawing my eyes out when I invaded your territory upon our first meeting."

Ciel snorted at the memory, but accepted the gift with grace. He removed the heavier fur of the wolf's clothing from atop his own and draped his more elegantly around his back, using the new ivory to keep it in place. It performed its job well, his pelt barely shifting when he sat up. "Thank you, Sebastian. Really. It truly is lovely." An indecisive light sparked in the boy's eyes, one that Sebastian couldn't quite untangle the meaning of.

Twin fangs gnawed at his damp, holly lips, massaging them precariously beneath the dangerous points while deep in thought. He ceased to nip at reddened flesh whenever the reluctance he emanated dispersed like a cloud of smoke hit by a gust of wind. Sebastian almost questioned him, when instead he was struck into silence by the ghosting of petal-soft lips against his warm cheek. Did Ciel just... Kiss him? A peach glow rose to his cheeks, blending beautifully with the wide, rosewood eyes that stared in wonder at the equally flustered omega.

Rubbing the back of his neck in a gesture uncharacteristically nervous for himself, the canine offered a bright grin. He forced back the urge to pull the fox in for another kiss, this time on the mouth, and gently brushed the back of his knuckles over Ciel's jaw with a gratuitous croon. His tail inadvertently thumped against the ground excitedly, the wagging motion stirring the dried out grasses of the nest he sat at the edge of. He stopped the second he realized what was happening, but he was too late, as told by the derisive snort from the boy opposite of him.

"I suppose I know who to talk to if I need my den swept out," Ciel simpered coyly, watching Sebastian don his own cloak with an unamused grunt. He stroked the leaf adorning the front of his own fur covering fondly, fluffy slate tail flicking softly at the thought put into the sweet gift. He exited his den for the first time in days, taking a deep breath that was filled to the brim with the heady aroma of pine and damp soil. Winter held its own unique scent, crisp and musky with a spice not possessed by the other seasons, and despite the bitter chill, Ciel found its fragrance to be his favourite. With a relieved moan, he gave an exaggerated stretch with his arms in the air and his back arched, bones popping quietly and stiff muscles relaxing as Sebastian followed him out.

Sebastian shivered at the suggestive sound the reynard's stretch elicited, groaning at the thoughts beginning to swarm inside his head. He shifted his cloak to wind halfway across his chest, fully covering one leg as well as hiding the erection that wanted to join the party. What horrible timing that was... Did the delectable little omega have to make such erotic sounds? The alpha cleared his throat to regain Ciel's attention, pleased to see the lovely pair of jewel eyes return to his face rather than the winter wonderland surrounding them. At least his gaze didn't trail lower... Yet. "I'm sure you're tired of hares and berries by now. What do you think about going ice fishing? I would say that we could hunt another elk, but by now, I doubt there are any left in the vicinity."

Ciel pursed his lips, pondering the suggestion. He didn't want to be too far from his den at the moment, the alpha's continued presence seemed to be exacerbating his oncoming pre-heat and making the timing of its likely spike unpredictable, but the lake was close enough for them to get there and back in an hour's time. That, at the very least, was manageable before he would be struck by the compelling force driving him to hole himself up in his den for the rest of the week. What a nuisance this all was. "That sounds suitable, but I'm staying in this form. I refuse to nearly freeze my nose off again catching a fish just because someone wanted to show off how his fangs can pierce scales." An unamused quirk of his eyebrows had Sebastian grinning, not in apology, but in smugness.

"I only thought you would appreciate a bit of a show. You seemed rather enthralled with the way it seeped from the elk so I thought perhaps the sentiments would remain when it dripped from my teeth." The bland look Sebastian received only made him beam brighter. It was too easy to agitate this creature, and just as fun. But that didn't mean he'd forgotten the way the vulpine's eyes had dilated lustfully as the warm sanguine trickled down his chin and throat, eyes following its languid trail down his chest. The memory had him rumbling in excitement, Ciel's following blush exhibiting the fact that his thoughts were as equally focused on said event as Sebastian's were. "Come now, vixen. The sky is darkening and I have no desire to be stuck in a blizzard." He was sure Ciel didn't wish to hunt in a snowstorm either, especially given his diminutive stature as compared to that of the freshly fallen snow he would have no choice but to trudge through. He stood aside to let Ciel take the lead, the boy's sightless eye becoming guarded by his bangs with the first step he took over a sizeable broken tree limb. He said nothing to the affirmative hum, but followed closely behind, as if he were a second shadow. He halted whenever the omega spoke.

"And Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Your pelt shifted. You might want to fix it, lest you freeze things you don't want frozen."

The wolf burned amaranth from ear to ear at that, smirk crumbling into one of mortification. This was not going his way.

When they reached the lake, Ciel was all but panting from exhaustion. On a good day, he could run for hours without breaking a sweat, but god forbid he try to walkfor longer than ten minutes when his season was near… He could feel Sebastian peering at him from the shore when he slumped against a tree, grasping at the bark for support as he regained his breath. His ears tipped back in displeasure and his tail came to curl around his left thigh as he glared at his company, silently daring him to make a comment on his current state. The alpha, wisely, chose to keep his mouth shut. Once he'd regathered his bearings, Ciel stepped forward to join the taller hybrid near the solid surface of what became an oasis in the summer months. "You seem to do this more than I do. Where is the best place to penetrate the ice without scaring away all of the fish?"

"More towards the left edge. Though I don't know why, they seem to favor a particular spot near the largest pine. Besides, it is easiest to break the ice by hand there. Just be careful not to step on any rotten ice, it breaks easily and I doubt falling in would be very comfortable." That was a bit of an understatement, but Sebastian supposed it got the point across as well as if he said, 'Don't fall into the lake unless you want hypothermia.' Reaching out, he delicately captured Ciel's left wrist and began guiding him passed the icy foliage decorating the frozen water's edge when he was met with no residence. He couldn't help but feel that this is the way it should be; The two of them working together, the omega's skin brushing softly against his. He only hoped Ciel would come to the same conclusion… The thought sparked an odd question in his mind, however. Though prickly and a loner, the tod didn't seem to be directly aggressive, so how was he not already mated? He was young and succulent, small yet fiery. He was cunning and witty, talented and utterly irresistible. Had no one else attempted to court him in the past, or had he turned all suitors away in favor of solitude? He wouldn't be surprised by the latter, Ciel was more inclined to independence than he himself was, though that could be chalked up to the fact that by nature he was instinctively inclined towards pack life despite his lack of partnership at present. But regardless of species, surely Ciel could understand the same loneliness he felt, the yearning for a companion in his desolate corner of the woods? He'd found others of his kind before, lone wolves wandering in search of someone to build a pack with, but none of them had ever caught his attention. But Ciel was different. The fox had drawn the alpha to him like a moth to a flame at first scent, and imprisoned his heart the first time the smaller creature growled at him, eyes filled with such profound rage and beauty. Sebastian was infatuated and unable to hide it. His sable ears flicked serenely as he brought the boy to a stop beneath the protection of a gargantuan pine, releasing his arm before kneeling.

"I am well aware of the dangers of prancing across a lake in the winter," Ciel chided with lips curled downwards, taking a knee beside Sebastian when said man gestured to the vague shadows of twirling fins beneath the crystalized liquid. Honestly, did Sebastian take him for a fool? He studied him closely as Sebastian's deadly claws scraped over the ice's expanse with sharp precision, tapping at its center with a thoughtful noise. He unhurriedly traced an 'X' and offered the smaller male a smile. The curl of the lips was admittedly adorable. Wolves were meant to be vicious and bloodthirsty, yet here Sebastian was, grinning at him as if he were the light of his life. It was endearing in a way. For as flirtatious and predatory as the alpha tried to act, he was as light-hearted and quite frankly, as pathetically docile with him as they come. He was Ciel's polar opposite, but the boy found that he didn't mind all that much anymore. If nothing else, his banter and unrelenting persistence lifted his spirits. He observed as a small dagger was procured from the leather strap attached to the inside of the man's cloak and plunged into the mark his claws had scratched, easily driving through the ice with the brute force the wolf subjected it to.

"That was rather easy this time, the ice must have thinned because of the roots growing into it. Now we must find a way to bring them close enough to catch…" Garnet eyes carefully mapped out their surroundings, finding nothing but shriveled leaves, mounds of white, thin pine needles, and barren tree branches that had fallen ever so gracefully. No other creatures were in sight, not even the crickets that often scampered along broken logs and dead flowers. That was a problem… He felt regret tug at his mind. He'd coerced Ciel into walking all this way and now they couldn't even catch a fish! "Last time we had insects to use as bait to bring them closer, but this time, I cannot find anything even remotely close to attracting a salmon. They will never go near our hook without incentive to do so." Sebastian growled in frustration, glaring at the vine used as a makeshift line for the wood-carved hook. He looked to Ciel, expected to see a face of disappointment, but instead he appeared almost… Fond?

Tapping his chin while catching the miasma of irritation rolling off Sebastian in waves, Ciel was quick to come up with a fitting solution, though he was unsure if it would actually be successful or not. "That's unfortunate, but I do have an idea. I haven't tried it on fish before, but it works on younger rabbits. Hand me a piece of moss over there." A gesture to the once-green Earth-matter was all it took for the alpha to retrieve the desired substance with his brow furrowed in confusion. That didn't shock him, nor did the following query.

"Moss? Is there some strangely appetizing quality about this to fish that I'm unaware of?"

"Just shut up and watch, you'll see."

With a chuckle reverberating in his chest, Sebastian did just that, sitting back on his heels to stare in intrigue as Ciel set to work. With the moss secured betwixt his thumb and forefinger, the tod laid the fragile plant across his right wrist, covering it with his left one before rubbing them together gingerly. The saccharine scent of bergamot, amber, and blackberry spread onto the flora and into the air around them, waltzing through the wind and tainting it with the sickly sweet musk emanating strongly from his scent glands. The wolf found himself shifting uncomfortably as the pungent aroma twirled and philandered with his senses, nose flaring in response to the tantalizing scent. He withheld a growl, his tail quivering all the way to its base at the great effort extended to avoid spooking or distracting the petite being with the amorous roar determined to part his lips. His tongue slid across his lips briefly, chasing after a taste he knew wouldn't meet his palate from scent alone. He raised his own wrist to his nose, inhaling his scent deeply to diffuse the profound effects of Ciel's. Though it didn't erase its traces entirely, it calmed him enough to focus as Ciel laced the heavily omega scented moss around the hook. The fishing line was then passed back to him. "What was that for?" He questioned, lowering it into the knife-made hole with amazement shining clear in his eyes when fish began to bob closer to the hook, fighting for dominance as they nipped at the swaying greenery. In mere seconds, one had taken the emerald offering at the cost of its life. "How on Earth…?"

"Don't think you know all of the tricks, Sebastian. I have a few of my own as well. You may think omega scents are merely for seducing a mate or calming pups and loved ones, but they have far more practical uses as well. For example, seamlessly luring in certain prey. I had never tried it on fish before, but it works well enough on rabbits and squirrels. Now, hold the fish while I prepare more moss." With a proud upwards turn of the lips, Ciel ventured several feet away to gather more of the uniquely effective bait, smirk growing when he felt Sebastian's eyes following him as he left. He was almost positive that the mutt was staring at his ass whenever his cloak was momentarily pushed to the side whenever it caught on a rock, but he couldn't bring himself to turn and scold him for his gaze. Not only was he was thrilled to leave the alpha in stunned silence, but he was also ravenous after days of consuming very little food, and the sooner they caught another fish, the sooner they could return to his territory. There was much work to be done this evening, and he needed a full belly to accomplish it. Especially considering that getting Sebastian to leave would likely be a chore on its own.

Within an hour's time, they were back near the small handmade fire pit outside of Ciel's den. Spit-roasted salmon rested in the hands of the wolf and the fox alike, both picking the flavourful chunks of meat from their kills' bones with pleased sighs and greedy licks along their piercing fangs. Ciel's was laid aside with a mere half of the fish eaten, but the wolf kept quiet about it, suspecting that he may not feel completely back to normal yet. "I haven't had fish that good in years," Sebastian groaned jovially, tossing the dry bones of the once-scaled animal into the fire alongside where Ciel had already discarded the remains of his own meal-They would begin to disintegrate soon enough. "Thank you for baiting them, vixen. That was quite a tactic to use. I do believe these were the largest fish in the lake," He praised, huffing a pleased breath when the omega practically preened at the compliment. "How did you learn about that trick of yours?"

"Yes, they were rather large," Ciel said, pushing down the purr starting to rumble in his chest with a short growl. Doubting the wolf would protest or tease him for the action, he leaned against the more muscular form with a quiet sigh. He closed his eyes tiredly when a hesitant arm came to wrap around his shoulders. It felt nice to be held this way. He'd never experienced a touch like the alpha's before, and while he was never desperate for physical contact aside from when he was trapped in the throes of heat, he preferred this to the bitter winds bringing in fresh specks of snow. He looked up at the patient man when he spoke again, tucking his hands into the warmth of his sandy cloak. "I learned about my scent's secondary use by accident. I am not sure how it is with ruts, but hunting isn't very easy during heats. I was still rather young when I had my first season, and since I wasn't expecting it, I didn't have time to hunt or prepare for it. Since energy is burned through in mere hours with high fevers, it didn't take long for me to need more food. I couldn't move more than a few feet from my nest, but it seemed that smaller animals were drawn to my smell the second I left the burrow. It was mostly mice and small rabbits along with the occasional bird that would wander my way, but it was more than enough to last me until I was on my feet again. I tested it a few days later and found that if I forced enough of my scent to exude, it would have the same effect. It comes in handy when prey is scarce."

"How intriguing! It sounds like a wonderful skill to possess in times of need. You're quite clever." Sebastian smiled, more than happy to let Ciel huddle up to him for extra warmth. His clawed hand smoothed over the thin shoulder it cupped, revelling in its softness despite the chill it bore. It must have been hard for him to go through that alone… Though ruts weren't entirely the same as heats, it was difficult for him to present even with his sister by his side to make him feel safe. He remembered being afraid, of feeling so pent up with aggression and sexual-frustration that it caused him a deep-seated anxiety that was remedied only by his caretaker's howl as he tried to rest. But Ciel was entirely alone when he presented. Perhaps that's why he was so independent and steel minded, he had no choice but to be. He was strong. Sebastian's heart skipped a beat at the thought and he was overcome by the desire to hold him tighter. He did just that, purring deeply when the boy's thin chest pressed against his side. He wanted to keep him safe and prove to him that he was… Loved? Is that what this strange feeling was in his chest? The one begging for him to kiss and coddle the little creature he held so securely in his arms? He gasped at the revelation, eyes sparkling more brightly than they had in years. Love. He was in love with Ciel.

Sebastian's words, while kind, fell on deaf ears. The rumbling from the wolf's purr ricocheted off of Ciel's abdomen and spread throughout his body, and with the reverberating sound of it echoing throughout his mind, the omega felt warmth pooling betwixt his thighs. Thankfully, it wasn't slick. Instead, it was the first weak wave of untamed need. Fuck. He squirmed, pressing his legs together to stifle the miasma of arousal before it could permeate the the regions outside of his pelt. He bit the inside of his cheek, ignoring the taste of copper flowing across his tongue. It did nothing to abate the raging erection he was now sporting. Is this how the alpha felt this morning? He was fine all day, but suddenly, it was all too much. Sebastian's warmth seeping into his bones, his beautifully sculpted chest flush against his own, his honeyed words and dulcet tongue… They made him feel strange. He was burning with a want he didn't know how to fulfill. It wasn't just the instinct driven need to bond and breed, it went far deeper than that. He wanted to feel the alpha's lips upon his own, their bodies colliding, his breath ghosting his ear with sweet whispers. He didn't want to give him up. He wanted him as his mate. With the new information flooding his senses, Ciel slumped forward with unexpected asthenia. It was cold and he was confused. He was home and yet homesick all the same. He was in his territory and near his den, but it wasn't enough. He was struck with the urge to flee to his nest and get out of the open setting, but he didn't wish to release Sebastian to begin rebuilding it. He sulked silently, fatigue and indecision weighing down his limbs and soul.

He knew it was time to tell the alpha his jury and request that he stay, but the words were caught in his throat like an unchewed rabbit bone. He tried to force them from the lips that betrayed him by remaining sealed shut, but it was to no avail. Why was it so hard to say? Could it be the final dredges of distrust marring his judgement, something buried low inside that pleaded with him to not fall into the arms of a creature that was a natural predator to his kind? No, that couldn't be it. As much he hated to admit it, he trusted Sebastian more than he trusted himself. By some miracle or lapse of mind, the stubborn creature had weaseled his way into his heart. He was persistent in his courting, annoyingly so at times, but he was never unkind. He proved that he could take the tod's sometimes disagreeable disposition without a hitch, and was well-versed in snarky banter and the welcome challenges often proposed in joint hunts. It wasn't necessarily his potential mate putting him off, but rather the undeniable fact that his life would be forever changed by this decision. He would be giving up the life of solitude he'd become accustomed to and opening himself up to the possibility of hurt. Having a mate would make him vulnerable in a way he hadn't been since his mother's death. Fondness was a tricky thing in a place where it could be so easily torn away. Life was far easier before the wolf so rudely barged his way into his den… But it was too late to go back now. He did care now and sending Sebastian away wouldn't fix that. He needed to give in just this once, and take the offer of happiness laid out before him.

Sebastian noticed the reynard shift beneath the pelt swathing his back, silky slate tail curling under his right thigh while the fur covering was pulled taut around his willowy frame. A delightfully lychee-esque pink lit the boy's cheeks and Sebastian found his expression lacking its usual smugness or petulance. He took notice of Ciel's hands beginning to rake the snow and stray pine needles around his legs. He didn't seem to realize he was doing it, but the wolf recognized it as an early form of nesting. How precious... It was quickly brought to his attention when Ciel began to twitch, however. Mismatched eyes darted to his den every few minutes and his pupils began to gain a far-away glaze as his scent spiked in discomfort. Oh. Oh. Sebastian's eyes widened when a faint whine left the omega's throat, and he immediately understood, guilt rising in his chest. He should have seen this sooner and not kept Ciel out by the fire for so long. He clearly wanted to be back in his den, but didn't wish to own up to his need. Not outright anyways.

He wouldn't say the omega's reluctance to show inner yearning for natural comforts confused him, because it didn't. Aside from Ciel's pridefulness and refusal to reveal his feelings, nesting was a very personal act and was rarely shared between pairs not already mated; That the fox wanted to keep quiet about it was understandable. As much as his alpha instinct screamed at him to stay close, and protect and provide for the little vulpine in his marginally weakened state, he knew it was best to give him some space. With the increasingly ambrosian scent filling the perimeter, his rational thought was dissipating as quickly as the light of day. Ciel smelt divine. He wanted to touch, to taste, to claim. His mind was filled with thoughts of breeding, and it was getting harder to shake the thoughts of that enchanting little omega splayed across the ground beneath him with his legs spread wide and a moan on the tip of his tongue, begging for his knot with vocalizations unlike that of his own species. The thought of mounting that supple flesh almost had him whining himself. He needed to leave before his control began to slip and he did anything rash. The omega hadn't given his approval and he couldn't bring himself to make assumptions in this situation. "Now that you are well again and it's starting to get dark, I believe it's time I bid you farewell for the night."

Ciel's head snapped up at that, ears popping forward from their relaxed set and taking on an alert point. "You're leaving?" After Sebastian's words whenever they first met, he thought for sure nothing would pry the alpha away from him when his scent started to change. But now he was planning to leave just like that? He found it utterly baffling after he'd been following him like a loyal shadow all day. Then again, the man appeared to have softened over the weeks. He didn't boast of how well he could fill him or how strong their pups would be anymore aside from the times when he wanted to injudiciously envoke his wrath, being the masochist that he was. Instead, he spoke of how he preferred hunting alongside him and how they could explore the furthest reaches of the woods together. The alpha was still a walking mass of unrepentant self-satisfaction and the very epitome of unrepressed horniness, but not so much in the blatantly animalistic way he was before. He considered Ciel's feelings now in a way he hadn't in the beginning.

Sebastian gently disentangled the omega from his being, shedding his obsidian cloak only to wrap it around the bewildered fox. He was left with nothing but the small pelt shrouding his lap to protect him from the chill, but that was alright. He was naturally attuned to the cold, even more so with his increased warmth as an alpha. If needed, he could simply shift into his full form until he was back to his den. He then captured one of the boy's small hands in his larger one, planting a kiss upon the creamy skin. "I think it best. Your temperature is rising and I don't think it's wise for me to be near you during this time. Besides, I don't wish to intrude on your rituals, so I shall leave you be. If you'd like, you could seek me out after your season is over and I could show you around my territory. But until then, should you require anything, you need only call. My den isn't too far away and I could easily hear you." With a ginger caress of Ciel's flushed cheeks, Sebastian rose from his place beside the smaller hybrid. He only made it a single step before his wrist was caught by slender fingers.

"Wait!" Ciel yelped, loosening his grip to avoid injuring the other. He was unsure of how tight his hold was, but the initial wince from Sebastian made him think that it may have been stronger than he assumed.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"You could stay here for the night if you'd like to? And if not… You could return in the morning."

A beacon of hopefulness flickered to life amid siam eyes and Sebastian could feel his breath catch in his throat. Ciel was requesting that he stay? "But aren't you soon to be in heat?"

A miniscule smile tugged at the corners of the boy's rosy lips, slyness and exasperated fondness making itself known in his sigh. "Yes, I am." He released the canine's wrist whenever he knelt in front of him, immediately leaning into the palm that cupped his jaw.

Petting Ciel's face affectionately, Sebastian's eyes refused to part from the pair of azurite and moonstone ones: They bore nothing but honesty. "Vixen, you know I won't be able to stop myself from claiming you if I stay with you during your heat, right?" He knew he couldn't be misreading the omega's invitation. Ciel clearly knew what it meant to invite an alpha to spend his heat with him, but Sebastian wanted to be sure.

"Of course I know that, I'm not an idiot! Why else would I be asking you to stay?" The fox snapped, making Sebastian chuckle at his quick temper. Why on Earth would he ask him, the alpha who shamelessly sniffed his cloak and practically moaned over his scent on their first hunt, to stay during his heat if not for the purpose of mating?

The alpha leaned forward to peck Ciel's forehead, punctuating his words with a string of kisses along Ciel's cheeks. The proposal that he stay left him love-drunk. After just one brush of his lips upon the fox's hand, he couldn't bring himself to not smother the little thing in kisses. This wasn't instinct, however, it was adoration for the boy who'd bewitched him. The darkening blush he received urged him to continue. A wagging of the vulpine's white-tipped tail drew his attention and he could only beam brightly. Ciel looked bemused by his own action, but that didn't stop the rapid swishing of the furry appendage. So much for saying Sebastian was the one sweeping the ground. "In that case… I would love to stay here with you. Do you mind if I gather my things from my den and then return to you? You may find some of it useful." It was true, he had mounds of pelts to gift to the omega, his omega, for his nest. His brief absence would also give said boy some peace and quiet to begin crafting his nest without his interruption.

Ciel thrummed his approval, hastily swatting Sebastian away when he made to kiss his most ticklish spot beneath his jaw. The wolf already knew of the pressure point causing forced shifting, he hardly needed to know another weak spot! "Yes, yes, that's fine. Now stop doing that, I've had enough of your nonsense for the evening!" His narrowed orbs and half-hearted glare did nothing to deter the wolf, if anything, his coo only proved that he found his huffing and useless flailing cute. The omega shivered at the thought and backed away from the pestering alpha. Why was he doing this again? "Stop fawning over me and go get your things, dog. I can't see well enough in the dark to help you bring things in the den, so if you wait too long, you have to do it yourself."

Sebastian sighed, amused at Ciel's reaction, though his comment answered a question he'd been harboring for awhile now. Many foxes in the area were nocturnal, and while he assumed Ciel's position as a hybrid could have influenced his waking hours, he was almost positive now that he had no other choice but to rise and fall with the sun. His sight was poor at night due to his partial blindness. "Very well… I won't be gone for long." Stealing a final peck on the cheek, earning a groan from Ciel, Sebastian left the fox's territory with a spring in his step and his ears flicking joyously. He couldn't wait for Ciel to be his.


	6. Bonus Chapter: Howllelujah

**Written for the 12 Days of Sebaciel event - Day 11: Mistletoe Magic (WIP Day)**

**I hope y'all like this short little Christmas/Yule chapter before we get back to the main story!**

* * *

From his den, all Ciel could hear was the obnoxious scraping of wood. For over two hours, the sound had refused to cease and it was beginning to grate on the sleep deprived omega's nerves. It was far too early for the constant sound of chipping bark and snapping twigs to invade his mind; The sun had only just risen and he wasn't meant to be so much as stirring at this hour, but here he was - his tired eyes wide open and his frown etched as deep as the rings hiding inside the pines surrounding his territory. He knew exactly who was causing such a ruckus while he was trying to rest...

Sebastian's scent permeated every slope and crevice of his territory, seeping into the cozy embrace of his nest and the very soil in which it rested. He knew it was useless trying to sleep at this point, but he was reluctant to leave the soft expanse of the feathers and dead flowers he rested on in favour of trekking out into the frozen woods outside of his home. Though his curiosity was piqued… What could Sebastian possibly be doing at this hour, and why couldn't he do it near his own burrow…? With a vexed whine, Ciel rose from the pleasant warmth of his Earth, draping his dusty pelt over his shoulders as he retreated into the awaiting blankets of snow. He was instantly drawn to the blotch of inky black marring the otherwise dove-feather landscape.

Tufts of valtablack bounced lazily as the alpha's hands moved about at an almost dizzying rate, though his actions were shrouded from view by the thick fur spilling over his shoulders from his now snow-adorned cloak. His fangs dug gingerly into his lip and his poinsettia eyes remained focused, cast on the bark he meticulously picked at with the small dagger he grasped. His ears twitched as they caught the muffled padding of small feet across the snow, astonished by the lack of crunching with every step the fox took. Either he'd found enough fresh snow to trudge through to avoid drawing his attention or he had managed to glide across the snow like a small woodland creature. A smile tugged at the corners of Sebastian's lips, but he didn't turn, continuing to prod at the trinket he was crafting. However, he did inhale sharply, purring at the ambrosial aroma filling his senses and garnering his undivided interest. "Good morning, vixen. I hope I didn't wake you. I was trying to keep the noise to a minimum, but unfortunately, carving isn't exactly a silent activity." Once he was satisfied with the last of the fine lines scratched into the wood, he threaded a vine through the hole at its peak and gave an approving nod as he set it aside.

"You did wake me, but I shall let it slide just this once… What are you doing anyways? I'm assuming it has something to do with me since you're here," Ciel grunted, slate tail curling into a ball near its base to avoid dragging it through the particularly tall mound of snow he tread through. He knelt down beside Sebastian, picking up the flat slab of wood he'd worked hard to cut into shape. It took the appearance of an elegant snowflake, but its purpose remained unknown. "Ah, this is quite nice. What's it for?" The vulpine questioned, dangling it by the vine it was meant to hang from. A larger, surprisingly warm, hand closed around his chilled one and turned it so that the object laid flat atop his palm. When he glanced up, there was a spark of pride in the wolf's eyes that he supposed was ignited by his curiosity and approval. A rosy blush painted his cheeks when Sebastian's chest pressed against his back, but he said nothing, paying regard to the way Sebastian traced over the green plant-made loop at the top instead.

"I apologize for waking you, I promise to make it up to you later. I think you may enjoy the idea I have though. You see, the solstice is only a week away, and one of the ways we used to celebrate it every year in my pack was by decorating a tree. You never mentioned if you do anything for the holiday or not, but I thought you may like to try it out if you never have before." Sebastian seized the woodwork from Ciel's fingers once the boy had a chance to admire it, gesturing to a relatively large pile of similar etchings sitting atop the stump he often perched upon. What he didn't tell him was that he'd been there since midnight crafting new and unique decorations to surprise him with. "We carved our own ornaments, and gathered pinecones and sprigs of holly to adorn it with. I've already made some if you'd like to see them. They're yours." His chest warmed when the omega hummed and eagerly sat down beside the baubles he had poured so much hard work into, collecting them one by one to inspect them closely.

Ciel felt his irritation at being roused from slumber so early begin to wash away as he appraised the exquisite detail in each accessory the wolf had created to festoon a nearby tree. "They're lovely," He praised, unusually sincere in his mildly sleep-muddled mind. He was particularly fond of one modeled after a star encompassed by ivy, it was both intricate and beautiful, serving as a reminder of the bright spring that was still so far away. He couldn't wait until the flowers blossomed and the snow melted; He missed going for swims with the sun's brilliant rays warming his bare skin so pleasantly. He was enthralled by each and every embellishment he grasped, even giving a small chuckle at an extremely detailed moon carving and the appropriateness of it being made by a wolf, but upon reaching the bottom of the stack, his eyes grew wide.

The final garnishment wasn't of a winter rose nor of an autumn leaf, instead it was the silhouette of a sitting fox - one with a line for every piece of fur and markings identical to that of his full form. "You… Carved me?" He breathed, both flattered and flustered at the realization. He felt his heartbeat thud violently against his ribcage, fingers trembling lightly as he peered at the ornament in wonder. He knew Sebastian was courting him, it would take a fool to miss that fact seeing as the man had stated so from the moment they met, but that he liked him this much took him off-guard. But as bewitched as he was by the gift he was offered, that didn't mean he had to let the alpha off the hook for looking at him long enough to get every detail right. After all, it wasn't in his nature to go soft over things such as this. "I usually only shift when I sleep, so it's a bit creepy that you stared at me all night to do this, you know? But… Thank you for these, Sebastian. They must have taken forever to make." A sharp fang dug into his bottom lip as he bit back a small grin and turned to face Sebastian. "I could help make a few if you'd like? I'm not very good with carving on wood this thin, but I know about crafting with leaves if you could make a base for me to work off of."

The reaction was more than Sebastian could have ever hoped for. His ears twitched excitedly when the omega offered his aid and his lips spread into a pleased smirk, hand brushing aside some of the snow beside him to form a less chilly space for Ciel to join him. He never expected the fox to actually craft alongside him, but it filled him with joy all the same. He was also interested to see what he would create, he'd never seen a bauble formed from leaves before. "What can I say? It's rather entertaining to watch you sleep. You make the cutest little whines," The wolf teased, patting the more level mound of snow to his right while the reynard growled quietly. He chuckled at the annoyed sound, returning to his work once Ciel gracelessly slumped beside him, arms crossed and nose raised in indignation. Adorable. He quickly prepared a wooden base for the boy to work with, passing it to him with a curious tilt of the head. He watched as Ciel stood, cinereal tail swaying softly when he bent to gather a handful of dried leaves. Though the younger man didn't realize it, Sebastian's eyes didn't stray from his backside as he meticulously picked through the leaves in search of the most well-preserved, paying special attention to the softness of the beautifully formed rump that was unintentionally presented to him. He said nothing to avoid giving himself away and instead turned back to the wood he grasped whenever Ciel rose triumphantly.

"I only whine when I'm having a bad dream, which is appropriate because any time I sense your presence nearby, it is most certainly a nightmare," Ciel countered, scooping up some of the mud hidden beneath the thick snow. He slathered it over the strip of wood he was handed, layering the first of seven golden-brown leaves atop it. He easily formed them around the bark and Earth, nimble fingers working deftly to press the little, round leaves into the drying mud until it cooled and hardened. He slipped a thread of twine through the arch of two mud-melded stems, knotting it carefully so that it could hang from the tree's needles without issue. He raised it between the two of them whenever it was complete, showing off the heart shaped ornament made from the nature around them. The amazement shimmering in the wolf's eyes made him beam with pride, fangs briefly catching the light as he gave his creation to the shocked alpha. "There is only so much you can make with leaves unless they are freshly fallen, considering that they are already rotten by this point, but it turned out well enough, I think."

"This is incredible, Ciel," Sebastian crooned, examining the melded leaves carefully. In all his years, even the ones as a young pup, he had never seen anything quite like it before. "My sister would occasionally hang different colour leaves from the tree, but apart from carvings, that is the only other thing I've seen used before. This is quite unique. Have you made them before?" The wolf gently set it atop his own craftings, setting aside six more bases for Ciel to form while they chatted. He then turned to spark a fire over the fresh logs placed in the pit their dinner was always cooked over, flint clicking together cleanly as embers of gold ignited atop the splintered wood. He watched the reynard's tiny pink tongue poke out betwixt his soft lips as he paid close attention to his newest decoration, each one he made appearing even finer than the last.

Once Ciel was on his tenth and final knick knack, Ciel glanced up at the intrigued alpha. "My mother made them with my brother and I a few times when we were very young; I'm surprised I remembered how to make them at all. I haven't really thought about them much until today… After my mother and brother passed, there wasn't much of a reason to celebrate, nor any time to do so. It is nice to know that I haven't lost my ability to create them, however. We didn't adorn a tree, but we did hang them from the roots poking into the burrow sometimes." While he preferred to remain silent about his past, their holidays together were a good memory. He didn't remember much at all about his brother, and even less of his father, but the time he spent with his mother was precious to him. He merely wished they had had more time. The question he was asked brought about one of his own though. Slow as it was, Sebastian was learning about him, but he knew almost nothing about the wolf. "What about you? You said you used to do this with your pack, why did you stop? Surely they didn't suddenly decide to abandon tradition."

Sebastian's smile fell if only by a fraction, curling downwards with the barest traces of sympathy. He knew Ciel was alone, the lack of other scents upon their meeting was a dead giveaway, but he could tell the memories' fragments haunted the boy as much as they brought him joy. He knew that look, for it was the same he wore whenever he spoke of his sister. He didn't recall the tod ever mentioning a littermate before, but he knew better than to ask now lest he reopen old wounds. His own past, while still fresh in his mind, no longer troubled him greatly. He would forever be saddened by the loss of his sister, but deep down, he knew there was no use in spending his life in anger over her choice to leave. Nothing he did would bring her back, and he was no longer alone. For the omega, he was an open book. "I see… Your mother seems to have taught you many valuable skills alongside your prowess during hunts, I am sure she would be proud to see you putting them to use. And yes, I did say that, but that doesn't mean that Iever stopped. My pack was a very large one, you see, and there were many members to keep up with during travel. My eldest sister and I were separated from the pack during a blizzard when I was seven years of age. We barely survived the winter, and when spring came, our pack was nowhere to be found. Mallie and I remained near our old den rather than partaking in a never-ending search for our pack, and while we kept up traditions for a few years, we eventually stopped when it became too much of a strain on our energy with food already scarce. Whenever she left, I continued to decorate every other year though. I always enjoyed the look of the season."

Listening carefully, perhaps more so than he ever had before, Ciel unintentionally leaned closer to the wolf, instinct begging him to soothe the distressed alpha with the combination of his scent and body heat. Had he realized it before his shoulder was flush against Sebastian's bicep, he would have stopped himself quickly, but whenever he felt the tense muscles relax at his touch, he begrudgingly allowed the other man to have this moment. He could pester him over it later. He wanted to know more, but didn't wish to push the other or disenchant him while he seemed so thrilled for the solstice. As irritating as he was at times, he possessed no desire to truly upset him. "I am sorry to hear that. I can understand your appreciation for the week though, I'm sure these will make the tree look far different. In a good way, of course," He hummed, stroking his forefinger across the edge of a hand-carved ivy leaf. He scooted nearer to the fire with a small stretch before seizing the shape of a star between his fingers, turning it thrice in hand before raising his mismatched eyes to the wolf, who was currently watching him with a slight smirk and a twitch of his tail. Was be ever not staring at him? "Well, are we going to hang these so we can eat, or what?" A rumble somewhere between a chuckle and a purr made him shiver when Sebastian stood, annoyingly elegant steps drawing nearer before a clawed hand was extended, the man's bewitching eyes peering into his as if he was the only thing in the world that mattered. The spell was broken whenever they turned mischievous at a particularly loud growl from his stomach.

"Very well, you prickly little thing. Come, let us hastily cover the tree with our magnificent creations so that you may eat before you starve," Sebastian snickered, more than pleased with the half-hearted smack dealt to his arm in retaliation as Ciel brushed passed him. As he watched the fox saunter in front of him, chin held high, and cloak swishing regally behind him, he felt like the luckiest man in the world; For he had a clear view of that enchanting backside for the second time in a single hour whenever it drifted aside to rest against the tod's right hip. "You know, vixen… As lovely as I'm sure the tree will look, I already have the best view in the forest right now."

That was all it took for the fox to realize that his fur was plastered against his side by the force of the frigid breeze. How dare that dog gawk so shamelessly! "You bastard! You just wanted to stare at my ass! I don't know why I deal with you..." He tugged it back into place quickly before trekking up the small, snowy hill at a hastened pace, leaving Sebastian behind in the process as a string of grumbled curses fell from his lips.

Sebastian beamed brightly, following behind like an eager puppy as he prepared to spend the rest of the day making it up to the vexed fox.

He couldn't wait until Ciel was his...


	7. Call of the Wild

**After about two months of working on it, the chapter is finally finished! Thank you all for your patience with me! The next chapter is guaranteed to be nothing but smut, so please enjoy some build-up in the meantime!**

**And thank you so much to java-jowgie for being an incredible beta and friend once again, and for putting up with all of my overly-beefy sentences and late night writing rants! 3**

* * *

With Sebastian out of sight and the sky growing dim, Ciel retreated to his burrow. He knelt before his rumpled nest with a slow, exhausted sigh, turning to eye the furs piled into the opposite corner of the den with regret weighing heavily on his mind. He had waited far later than usual to clear away the bed of pelts, and was left completely unprepared for his heat aside from the assortment of dried meats and berries. With the wolf's arrival, he had been putting preliminaries off to spend time with the persistent, yet charismatic alpha, resigned to bending to his every whim and spontaneous hunt or adventure he was determined to drag him on. Yet in some way, he found it strangely endearing; Or perhaps that was just the early stages of his heat talking, making his mind foggy with an uncharacteristic softness. Either way, he had to remain focused on his task - he needed to rebuild his nest anew with thicker, softer materials that were welcoming for both himself and his future mate.

The fox gathered the blankets betwixt his clawed hands, folding them into a small, haphazardly assembled stack where the fresh ones resided. He then retrieved the unused ones, pulling a soft, sable one to his chest with a deep inhale. To his delight, most of its bearer's scent had worn off by now due to the winter air and the pine needles folded into it for neutralization purposes. Said remnants of the fallen branch he'd found near his fire in late summer fell from the fur when it was flicked open, and his wrist was immediately drifting across its surface to spread his scent and mark it as his own. It was the largest of the hides he possessed, hewn from an old black bear who had passed on the edge of his territory at the peak of spring. Though she never threatened him the few times she had wandered through his territory with her cubs many years ago, and he held great respect for the bear who had lived in such peace, he felt no regret for harvesting the remains that would aid him in survival. It was the way of life, similar to the manner in which vultures loomed and circled the edge of his borders for days after. She felt no pain and had no use for it anymore, nature taking its course as it had since the creation of time itself. Due to the harsh climate said bear had travelled from however, the pelt he clutched was warm and cumbersome, far too weighted to wear as a cloak. It was the perfect base for his new nest, though.

Spreading the fur across the ground at the tenuously dug-out portion of his den, shaped into a gentle dip to accommodate his nest more easily, was the easy part and took no time at all. What took more effort was forming a comfortable pattern with the remaining pile of fluff awaiting sortment. He took the next two in the stack, both from fairly sizable stags, and layered them on top, building up the cushioning until the shifting of soft soil could scarcely be felt beneath them. Several more, from less impressive hunts, followed suit until his nest was fully formed from new bedding. He then set about scenting each and every one of them again. It was an action often done by mates or family, but with his family gone and a lack of knowledge on the habits of alpha wolves, he found himself soothed by the knowledge that no predators would scent the initial being whom held the coats over the heady aroma of his own sweetness. But after the third covering, he was forced to pull back whenever his wrist began to throb from the vigorous rubbing of his wrist across the expanse of the dusty fur perfectly matching the one of his favourite cloak.

A frustrated growl parted his lips as he nestled into the nest to test its feel, displeased to find it still lacking the plushness he had hoped for as well as a fully masked scent. His agitation was short lived when Sebastian's increasingly familiar fragrance of sage, cranberry, and peach graced his senses. With a grumble, the testy omega moved to sit closer to the entrance ushering the wolf in whenever he stopped outside to ask permission. "How polite you are now that you've gotten your way... Just come in, I could tell it was you before you stopped anyways - there was no point in asking." The reverberating chuckle his exaggerated annoyance incited made it impossible to resist flicking his tail in a show of faux elegance as he watched Sebastian settle in front of him with a stash of pelts larger than his own collection.

"Now, now, vixen. Must you be this way when I come bearing gifts?" The alpha mocked, taking in the mussed hair of cinereal and the new nest housed just a couple of feet away with a small smirk. Though Ciel didn't seem entirely irked, he didn't appear satisfied with his creation either, despite the comfort it seemed to exude. He placed the pelts he brought aside when he noticed the tod's ears twitch in interest and his eyes widening in wonder, allowing the boy to browse through them at his own speed. As soon as they touched the ground, petite hands were buried into them, running the fur between his fingers and thinking over their possibilities. "The one on the bottom will preserve the most heat," he pointed out kindly, not interfering as the reynard sorted out the best fits for his nest. In the end, he chose all six of the provided hides, some of them spilling over the rim of the small pit he'd formed beneath the blankets. He watched Ciel work in silence, but he could hear the faintest of purrs filling the hush, and his cheeks instantly became flushed. How precious this creature was… He watched his intended press his palm into the fluff, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips when it was as cushiony as he'd hoped for. Sebastian found himself breathless whenever that oddly bright expression was turned to him. He couldn't wait to claim the seductive little fox, to bond him, and stay with him for the rest of their days. His face was one that he wouldn't mind waking up to every day, and his snark was sure to make each moment they spent in each other's presence interesting.

"I was simply stating the truth… But thank you for letting me borrow your pelts, Sebastian. They were just what I needed to complete it," Ciel said, gesturing to the mass of fur beside them, an appreciative croon penetrating his sentence whenever he slipped up. He quickly composed himself, embarrassment nestled deep into his core as he went on. "I just have to scent it and then it's finished." Though traces of the wolf's miasma permeated the materials, intoxicating with every whiff he caught, there was nowhere near enough. And while he wanted to request that Sebastian add his own scent to the nest they would share, he couldn't get the words passed his tightly sealed lips in worry that scenting wasn't so common among wolves. "For now, feel to put your other things wherever you'd like. I don't mind where they go," he stated mildly upon seeing the small satchel the alpha held, likely containing a few of his own items. Turning away, he began to attempt scenting the more plentiful array of furs. He didn't get far before he yelped, wrists slightly pink from the rough leather innards of one that unintentionally scraped across his hand. The sound didn't go without notice.

Sebastian jolted and dropped his leather pouch just before he leaned to place it, quickly making his way to Ciel's side whenever the pained sound met his ears, that drooped worriedly when the fox rubbed his sore wrists. Without a moment's hesitation, he took the dainty wrists within a single palm, studying them closely as his brow furrowed and his bushy, onyx tail stroked the boy's thighs in a sign of consolation. "You have rubbed your wrists positively raw, pet. You must not be so harsh on your scent glands. They're more sensitive right now, are they not?" he questioned, briefly releasing Ciel before retrieving a rigid leaf from his discarded luggage. The misty green was split in half and a goopy, transparent liquid began to drip languidly from its wound. He gingerly pressed it to the boy's reddened scent glands, catching a relieved noise whenever the cold slickness relieved the chafed spots with it's healing properties and lack of heat. Had he never found aloe vera in the past? How did he heal himself when he was wounded? Careful not to press his claws into the alabaster skin, he rubbed in the natural remedy with gentle touches. The boy seemed adamant to scent his creation, but perhaps he would allow it to bare his own musk as well. The prospect of the fox's den possessing his claim as well made him bubble with joy even before he'd spoken his question aloud, filling him to the brim with an anticipation he hadn't felt over anything since he was a mere pup. His plum eyes shone hopefully as he gently pressed a kiss to the irritated skin before releasing his hold on Ciel. He was surprised to have the touch returned though, the omega's palms coming to rest atop his own before he could fully pull them away. "If you are interested, I would be more than willing to scent them in your stead if you'd like."

"You would be willing to do that for me?" Ciel breathed, fangs digging into his bottom lip to prevent his stunned enthusiasm from shining through too deeply, lest he be teased for the rest of the night. His wrists burned minimally, stinging much less now that the cold gel had been spread across his forearms like the smooth insides of an overly-ripe winterberry, and the offered reprieve would not only be a suitable substitute, but a welcome replacement. The new scent would be as equally reassuring as it was protective, and such a thing would be a godsend at the moment. His skin was itching with a new sensation that he couldn't quite put his finger on, one that was just as emotional as it was physical. Was it lust, longing, fatigue, or something else entirely…? Coupled with the heat building between his thighs, it made him squirm uncomfortably, white-tipped ears swiveling back in an anxious motion. With his next inhale, he was unable to focus on anything but the new tang in Sebastian's spiking aroma, likely due to his own increasing fragrance. It was of the sweetest amber, heady and intoxicating, leaving his mind foggy and his dick twitching excitedly as the first traces of heat began to make themselves known. His fluffy tail curled over his lap to conceal the source of his sudden embarrassment, ignoring his increased sensitivity to the brush of his own slate and obsidian fur as he cleared his throat. Luckily, there was no slick dampening the ground of soil and leaves beneath him yet, but he could clearly feel the muscles in his legs beginning to tighten and ache, as well as the thin layer of oily essence that the scent glands in his neck, wrists, thighs, and tail began to produce. "If you don't mind, I would appreciate it greatly."

"Then it would be my pleasure," Sebastian preened, the galvanizing glow of his merriment causing an unnamed sense of calm to wash throughout the small den and over it's owner. When Ciel moved aside to grant him access to the nest he hoped to share, the boy's frantically tapping fingers caught his attention. Whether it was of impatience or trepidation he was unsure, but when the omega's breath could be heard faltering for a fraction of a second, the wolf thought he had an inkling of what caused the nervous energy. Mismatched eyes bore into his back without words and he froze, taking in the welcoming mound of downy furs with a purr in his chest and a tentative brush of the outermost fell. Ciel wanted to know what he thought of it. He smiled. "Ah, how lovely. It looks very soft and sturdy... you have quite a way with crafting. It will hold up perfectly,. bBut as nice as it looks, I bet it will feel even better." His wrist swept over the first two layers with careful precision, and a gasp was pulled from his lips whenever he caught a whiff of their intermingling scents. They twisted and twirled with the most elegant flourishes, complementing each other beautifully as if they were always meant to be one - two fragments forming a complete coalition and becoming one with the Earth upon which they wandered. A quiet, satisfied growl echoed from deep in his throat, and he began to spread his own miasma more eagerly, determined to blend their natural fragrances as much as possible and leave them to permanently stain the burrow with their wintry scents. So little time was left before Ciel would be in heat and he wanted to pamper him as much as possible as a sign of his appreciation. His efforts would be rewarded tenfold by the end of the week, but that wasn't what his focus was on. Instead, he was set on making the fox smile. He didn't see it enough, and he wanted him to be happy. "There now, fully lathered in scent. Won't you try it out? I'm curious to see if it's as cozy as it seems," hHe questioned, watching the omega's ears flick forward attentively as his small chest rumbled its own fondness for the comforting aroma wafting throughout the enclosure.

"Very well," Ciel muttered, eyes fluttering to half-mast as the warm atmosphere wrapped itself around him like the thickest of hides or a soothing summer breeze. He inched closer to his new nest with a curious twitching of his tail, willowy frame all but seeping into the sea of furs the second his palms met the bedding. It was far more welcoming than any of his nests over the years, perhaps even more comfortable than the one his mother used to craft for them in the winter months when he was a small pup. The soft soil beneath them could no longer be felt through the cloud-like materials, and the smell of wet Earth no longer dulled and permeated his every sense. Instead, he was encompassed by the whiff of alpha pheromones swirling so tenuously with the sweet and easing aroma that curled around him as if he were a column overcome by a vine-like wave of scent. The ginger brush of mink fur felt resplendent around his nude form, especially around his thighs, where he often became the most-sensitive during his season. He sighed, allowing himself to melt into the source of heat and serenity, and forget about his company for a split second. Though he lounged in an alert fashion rather than reclining fully, his knees coiled close to his stomach and his tail curled blissfully atop his legs, white tip swishing weakly to ward off a stray snowflake that had settled on it when he moved to invite Sebastian into his den. He knew the wolf was waiting for his verdict on his fulfilled task, to be told if he did well or if it was still lacking, but rather than speaking his approval aloud, he chose a different tactic. As he settled down deeper into his nest, ignoring a quick yet uncomfortable rush of heat from head to toe as well as a feeling of unsteadiness, he tapped a single, clawed-finger atop the upper blanketing he shifted beneath. He shivered as he beckoned the alpha forward, a drop of sweat dripping languidly from his nape despite how cold he felt, cursing his body's contrasting reactions as he awaited the taller male. He suspected his heat was moving along faster now that he was close to a man his body deemed a suitable mate, but if anything, that only made it more agitating as he was given less time to adjust to his increasingly feverish and anxious state.

Not oblivious to the nervous twitching and uncomfortable squirming of the tod, Sebastian was quick to concede his unspoken request - not only from his own desire for closeness but out of concern as well. His actions were slow as to not frighten or disorient the little omega, but planned as he settled in beside him without a single graze to his heated skin. He would let Ciel come to him rather than taking hold of him himself, unsure how he would react to his sudden touch. His patience was rewarded with more haste than he expected, the warm body soon pressed to his side as the tremor-ridden reynard wiggled closer, his following yawn sounding as languor as he appeared. The wolf's hand rose to the bare shoulder furthest from him, tentatively stroking it in appreciation. How lovely that soft skin felt beneath his own, blushing and perspiring so beautifully under his touch… "Ah, your nest is splendid, vixen. You must teach me how to craft one in this fashion someday," He cooed, words genuine despite their reassuring nature. It truly was the most comfortable place he had yet to perch. "Is there anything you need that you happen to be lacking? I am more than willing to provide whatever it may be." A thin arm came to wrap around his back and he found a pleased growl resounding from his throat, lips finding purchase upon the slate locks that so cutely framed twitching ears. A quiet, mildly grumpy huff from Ciel caused a sly grin to manifest upon his lips, and he repeated his previous movement, stopping only when he was swatted away by the seemingly sleepy male. He could feel the weight upon his shoulder increasing as the fox's head began to lull against it, his blinks rapid in an attempt to combat his fatigued state. If anything was keeping him awake, it was likely the shivers racking his lithe form. The alpha gave a thoughtful hum, claws scraping against his knees in silent contemplation before an idea struck him. With great gentleness, he disengaged himself from Ciel's hold, unhooking his inky cloak before curling it around the willowy frame. Alongside his own body heat, it was sure to warm him and soothe his chill, just as it had done when he was ill.

As warmth ensconced him, emitting from the alpha he nestled near, Ciel allowed his eyes to flutter shut, fatigue leaving him limp and pliant in the wolf's hold. He gave a soft sound, not entirely unlike the gekkar he produced in his fox form, in appreciation of the praise regarding his nest. Sebastian liked it, a fact that made his heart feel strangely light and pleased something instinctual that coiled deep within him, a piece of him that had been abandoned for nearly a decade. It was beginning to resurface now, as he finally relaxed his sore muscles and gave into the fever starting to fog his mind. He could easily care for himself, protect his home, and sate his own hunger alone, yet just this once, he wanted to sleep and rely on another to keep him safe. And once his heat was over, he would be sure to return the favor generously. He hunkered down further in his nest, knees curled close and eyelids leaden, as he laid down completely in the mass of silken pelts and enticing scent. How could Sebastian possibly smell so good…? His miasma was as intoxicating as that of the pure white roses that grew near the lake in summer, if not more so. Remembering the wolf's query, he peered up at him from his fetal position, keeping the man's cloak close to make up for the disappearance of body heat his movement brought. "No, I already have everything I need. But it's getting quite late and I feel a bit lightheaded, I hope you don't mind me resting for awhile." The back of a pale hand graced his forehead, gauging his rising temperature with a quiet tisk, and he leaned into the touch. It alleviated his discomfort as it slid down to pet his cheek, thumb rubbing languid circles beneath his jaw to subdue him further. He kneaded at the blankets he was situated in, adjusting their placement until they possessed more shape, before reaching up to grasp Sebastian's free hand. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right - without worries or separation between them. Besides that, he found that he ached terribly for skin to skin contact at the moment. "You don't have to sit there, you know? Lay down. I feel odd having you stare at me from above," Ciel mumbled, tone one of sleepiness as well as exasperation.

"By all means, get as much sleep as you possibly can. It will do you good," Sebastian supplied, understanding how malaised the omega must feel. If heats were anything like ruts, he would surely be restless and tense in a few hours, it was for the best that he rested for as long as possible until then. It also would also give him time to become more familiar with his future alpha's body. The wolf's mouth quirked at Ciel's following grumble, the boy's quick temper and impatience remaining despite his current state. As ever, he was an enigma, always reacting in ways completely unexpected. It was enticing in a way; He would never see another boring day with this creature by his side.

The distance he considered respectful to the omega's currently overwrought senses seemed to be more of a nuisance than anything else if the insistent tug on his wrist was anything to go by, and it was something he aimed to assuage as soon as possible. He let his thoughts slip away, instinct replacing reason as he obeyed the request, or rather command, from the fox. "My apologies, vixen. I didn't intend to vex you," He chuckled as he took his place by the tod, not an ounce of hesitation remaining as he curled his arms around the boy's thin waist. With a single palm, he stroked the expanse of Ciel's lovely tail from its fluffy, slate base to its snow white tip, gathering copious amounts of the honeyed aroma secreted from the hidden scent glands at the base of the furry appendage. His lips twitched at the sweet keen he beckoned forth, but he didn't fail to continue lavishing the salt and pepper fur with leisurely caresses. The rich fragragrance of patchouli, plum, and basalm was ripe on the young omega's skin, tainted with the ambrosial traces of vanilla when he bent to nuzzle into the fair, unblemished neck he bore. The tickle of his hair and the interested twitching of his sable ears caused the boy to jolt weakly, hand defending his neck against the delicate kisses brushed along its length. The barrier didn't stop him, however, he merely laid playful pecks across the boy's knuckles as well, catching the tail-end of a stilted whimper.

"Wait…" Ciel murmured, eyes completely shut and words slurred as he balanced between the realm of dreams and the world of the waking. "No marking. Not time yet…"

"I'm aware. I promise I won't do anything quite so drastic without telling you first. I just want to pamper you a bit and grow more used to your scent, that's all," The wolf assured, nuzzling the faint pink surrounding Ciel's bonding gland. He wasn't ready yet, but he would be soon. His embrace tightened around the fox, and he all but whined in delight whenever he curled into his arms, nose pressing to his clavicle with a sharp inhale as he tucked his head beneath the alpha's chin. The hand resting idly atop the small of the reynard's back began to move, rubbing small circles into the tense muscles and applying the slightest pressure to lessen any unnecessary stress lingering near the boy's spine. To his surprise and relief, he found that the body he held was completely relaxed within seconds, breaths deep as he slumbered and ears flopped back, occasionally flicking beneath his jaw as he dreamed.

Sweaty palms fell astride his chest limply while the unconscious omega instinctively sought out his scent, plump lips managing to exhale each warm breath against his bonding gland as he napped. With a soft smile and an enamoured tilt of the head, Sebastian kissed his forehead tenderly, beguiled by the tiniest raise of the boy's lips. He adjusted his hold when coltish legs wound around his own, placating Ciel's stirring with a brush of his jaw atop his head. However, that seemed to only exacerbate his frustration, as he soon released a rumbling growl, wrists rubbing against his abdomen in a somewhat irritable fashion. Ah, he was trying to combine their scents and was unable to while asleep. Adorable… When his future mate failed to find a mutual point to exchange and spread their scents, further disquieting him, Sebastian chose to release his hold on the fox's tail and intertwine his own tail alongside it instead. The effect was instant. The second the contrasting furs met, allowing their natural perfumes to blend together in harmony, the smaller creature stilled, falling back into a serene state.

With his free hand, Sebastian rubbed his wrist along Ciel's neck, the oily dredges of his own miasma clinging greedily to the supple flesh he traced. He trailed down further when he felt the affectionate rumble from the boy's chest, chasing after the delicate curve of his waist and the tantalizing edge of his hip-bones. Draping down onto the milky thighs that entrapped him so possessively, he twisted to gingerly pry the boy's legs from his own, forearm temporarily making its home betwixt the velvety skin. Ciel's scent seemed to be the strongest amidst his flawless thighs, drowning the alpha in its titillating waves of saccharine musk. The wolf's own cheeks flushed vermilion, eyes narrowing dangerously as he was taken hostage by the enticing smell. Rather than retreating after scenting the tod, his fingers curled around the leg nearest to him, keeping it parted from his own skin just enough to allow his aroma to roam the den freely.

With a contented growl, Sebastian swathed them both in the heavy cloak he had offered Ciel, merlot eyes falling shut as he buried his nose in the sea of ashen blue locks. His ears remained pointed forward, alert as he listened carefully for the slightest of disturbances outside of their nest. To his relief, nothing could be heard aside from the howling of the brisk wind and the soft vibrations echoing from the throat of the slumbering fox. His protective tendencies were allayed by the sounds he adored most, and he found himself involuntarily beginning to drowse. His claws halted in their pattern of faint, soothing scratches along the vulpine's back, and his chest began to rise and fall more steadily. That was alright though, he too would need his energy come morning, and he took comfort in the fact that nothing could breach the perimeters of Ciel's territory without his knowledge. The boy was safe to last out his heat by his side without the risk of intruders or harm befalling him, Sebastian would be sure of it… And so he slept alongside the little omega he had grown so very fond of, arms around the object of his affections, and scent permeating the plush nest. At last, he would have a mate.

The bright, white light of a winter morning was the first sight to greet Ciel the moment his eyes slid open. In his partial doze, it was blinding, piercing his sensitive eye with every blink as it shone through the entrance of his den. It cast eerie shadows of trees along his burrow's walls, tall and disfigured, appearing as if they were created by that of another creature entirely. For a split second, the fox believed them to be that of a living being, his tail bristling and eyes narrowing defensively at the threat, but the scents around him belied his wariness; there was nothing unfamiliar anywhere near his territory. However, the gap allowing the intrusive daylight to flood into his earth would soon need to be covered to avoid any unnecessary panic later on... The second thing to register in his hazy mind was the suffocating heat entrenching him, making him feel jittery, panicked, and irate all at once. The air was thick and stuffy, aiding his sore muscles in weighing him down, and causing him to feel trapped. Strong arms still kept him flush against the wolf's beautifully defined chest, head cradled intimately betwixt his bicep and collar. The secure, yet gentle hold, kept him grounded, bringing him some semblance of solace despite his pounding heart. He needed air, he needed space to breathe, but he was so very reluctant to part from the protective aura swathing him. He felt safe here despite his mounting anxiety. But he needed to move, if only a short walk to relieve his spiking stress. This truly was the most dreadful part of his season…

He considered waking Sebastian before he left to spare him the confusion of waking up to an empty embrace, or perhaps even ask him to accompany him, but decided against it quickly as a dull pain settled in his thighs. He wouldn't be gone for long and would hardly be good company at present. Despite the tug in his chest yearning for him to stay by the other hybrid's side, he managed to disentangle himself from the taller male without waking him, reluctantly standing on wobbly legs. He took a moment to study Sebastian as he slept, raven tresses fanning out around him like the most exquisite plumes. His thick lashes were equally dark as they shuddered against the pale rose his cheeks bore from the chilly air above the pelts, the rest of his alabaster skin masked by the furs blanketing him.

A whine left the omega's throat as he rose from his nest, his sanctuary, and ventured into the snow outside, wrapping the obsidian cloak he clung to more snugly around his quavering body. Fresh snow was beginning to fall heavily, likely the beginning of a blizzard, as Ciel sucked in a greedy breath, nose stinging and feet sore from the aggressive cold clinging to his being from the icy gusts of wind and the snow crunching beneath his feet. The farther he paced from his den and the alpha within it, the more his chest welled with an unspoken panic. It wasn't safe to be out this way, disoriented and reeking of estrus, but the longer he was awake, the more unsettled he became. Hazy thoughts plagued his mind and clouded his judgement. What if Sebastian was only here to mate for a single season? Would the wolf be gone the second his fever diminished, leaving him alone to regret his decision in trusting the beast of whom he was natural prey to? Perhaps he wouldn't even wait that long, abandoning him after one night together if he proved to be a disappointment. It would be humiliating, to face betrayal after he was lured in so shamelessly!

Unknowing of the twin garnets now watching him cautiously from the stump near his hand-dug fire pit, he snarled quietly, eyes alight with rage at the prospect of falling for a trick he should have seen coming from the start. His tail swished in frustration, claws digging into his palms harshly when he came to an abrupt stop near a pine carved with the image of a lenten rose. His breaths were harsh and his fangs bared with every stuttering pant forced through chapped lips, body tingling unpleasantly as he swayed in place. The uncomfortable prick of his claws drew a lonely drop of blood from the frail skin they pierced, sanguine staining the pure white beneath him as it fell from its precarious perch on the edge of his hand. The harrowing sting and unpleasant warmth beading at the new wound went unnoticed when his legs suddenly weakened, sending him falling to his knees when he tried to take another step. The frozen slush surrounding him felt like heaven against his burning skin, but to his disappointment, the cool sensation disappeared as quickly as it had appeared when he was swept into strong arms.

Though concerned by the coppery scent of blood and the omega's trembling, Sebastian was determined to soothe the anxious being he held. He placated Ciel's shock by pressing a faint kiss to his nape whenever he was scooped up, shushing him softly when the boy released a pitiful whine. He was only thankful that his aroma hadn't gone unnoticed, the boy would have surely lashed out in a flash of defensive fury had he remained undetected. When he received no complaint upon returning to the den's entrance rather than remaining beneath the falling snowflakes, the wolf ducked into the small space without releasing his precious burden, gingerly placing the increasingly delirious fox back into his nest. The narrow fingers curled into his hair didn't let him stray far when he settled down alongside his intended. With a frown, he took in the sight of the tod cradling his left hand against his chest, carmine staining his nails and the pads of his fingers from the punctured flesh at the center of his palm. Cautious of the weeping wound, he raised the injured appendage to his lips, nursing the minor wound with a single, languid lick and a series of butterfly kisses. He thrummed lustfully at the flavour of the rich sanguine before hastily blotting away the red hue with the edge of a dark fur, crooning softly as the smaller male drew himself into a tight ball. "I see you've gone and over-exerted yourself, pet. What's wrong? Was your nest not satisfactory? Are you in pain?"

Though wavering betwixt consciousness and slumber, Ciel forced an appreciative hum as the alpha's saliva quelled the aching indentations in his hand. He was overheating, craving nothing more than the relief the cold wind outside brought about, but still he nuzzled closer to the source of heat he was closest to, unintentionally seeking the raw comfort of Sebastian's hold. "I'm fine, as is the nest. I was restless. I needed to move, but it didn't help as much as I'd hoped it would," he lamented, avoiding any mention of his worries as his shaking finally began to calm with the patient strokes along his back. He was silent for a long while, seconds ticking away into minutes, and minutes fading away into an hour. The longer he laid there in the fluffy mass of his nest, the more his fever sluggishly increased, dashing his fears in the process as he was taken by the tempting pull of exhaustion. But one thought continued to eat away at his mind, taunting him even as his eyes fluttered shut. Unable to fully calm with the question nagging at him, he finally spoke, smoothing his uninjured hand along the wolf's nape as he did so. "Sebastian… You will stay afterwards, won't you?"

The query took the alpha off-guard as much as the uncharacteristically timid tone in which the reynard spoke, his ears swiveling back curiously as he trailed a hand through the boy's cobalt locks. What could have possibly brought this up? Had he unintentionally neglected one of the vulpine's needs that made him second guess his intentions? His expression became pinched with consternation as he pondered, not missing the way the high strung omega's silky tail drifted to slip between his own thighs. With one glance at Ciel's rosy cheeks and damp brow, his expression softened considerably. Perhaps this was simply common behavior near heats, he supposed it wouldn't be unusual taking into account his own disquieted behavior during ruts. "Of course I will. I had assumed you knew that I was searching for a life mate from the beginning. I apologize if that was unclear, but rest easy, vixen. I shall remain here for as long as you will have me." Petting the flattened ears of his future mate, he released a deep rumble, beginning to knead at the tense muscles at the base of Ciel's spine. His efforts were rewarded with the sound of a slower purr alongside his own, strong and steady as it vibrated against his chest. "You're rather warm… Is there anything you need?"

"No… I just want to sleep for a while longer. Though I'm sure it won't be for long," Ciel groaned, oddly jittery as his stomach twisted with the first buds of a blooming desire. This would be the first time it was sated properly, and while he was nervous, it would be a lie to say that he wasn't the slightest bit eager. Forcing a small smirk, he opened heavy eyes to peer up at the alpha who now fondled and massaged his hips with all the tenderness he could possibly muster. It felt exquisite against his aches… "I do hope you're prepared to prove yourself useful, dog. I would hate to find out that you were all talk."

"I wouldn't have chased you for so long had I been all talk. You are ever so finicky, one not determined to prove his worth would have surely left the second you showed any signs of being both strong and demanding. I, on the other hand, find your stubbornness and expectations admirable. Alluring even…" He smiled, tone saccharine despite his teasing words. "And I am more than ready to show you what I can do, little fox. I will leave you wanting for nothing, that I can swear to you." He waited in anticipation for the jab that would surely come in retaliation to his careful choice of words, but was met with disappointment when five minutes passed with no snide reply. A quick glance to the warm body he held easily explained the boy's silence, however, a muted snuffle making him sigh in amusement as he clutched tighter to the one he embraced. He had fallen asleep.

Sebastian's claws scraped languidly against Ciel's left hip bone as they lounged together for hours, the wolf merely watching over the other hybrid as he napped in his arms. His protective instincts kept him from so much as moving from the feverish creature he possessively sheltered in the crook of his neck, sharp eyes never leaving the long lashes and pale freckles spattered across the bridge of the boy's small, elfish nose. His own onyx tail swished placidly as he bent the slightest fraction, pulling himself closer to the pinkened scent gland beckoning him forward to where it exuded that enthralling scent from the fox's tempting neck. If he had it his way, that lovely skin would never be unblemished by his bite again. He only hoped Ciel would have no objections to being marked daily. The wolf laid a kiss upon his forehead as he inched nearer to his throat, the sweating skin damp yet sweet against his mouth as he lingered for a moment longer than necessary. The wait had been long, torturously so, but those pouty lips would meet his soon enough, and he was certain that there would be no going back the second they did. He was utterly taken by the little thing as it was, but with one kiss, he was sure to be hopelessly addicted to his elysian taste and wicked tongue. A strained whine had him reluctantly retreating from the velvety skin he nuzzled at ever so kindly to watch Ciel, movements slow and calculated as he studied him.

Bright lips curled downwards as the boy hissed softly, squirming sluggishly as a tingling ache lit his thighs and hips aflame, spreading like wildfire to the pit of his stomach and into the tips of his toes. His tail shuddered as it, too, was taken over by the encompassing wave of heat, claws bearing into the alpha's back as he sucked in a sudden breath, startled into wakefulness by an impenetrable fog coiling around his mind and the twitching hardness buried betwixt his thighs. His tail as well as the bedding beneath him was slowly growing damp, small clumps of fur saturated by the first traces of slick beginning to weep from his sweet hole. "Sebastian…" He mewled, tone desperate and needy as he pressed deeper into the man's hold, embarrassment lost in the sea of desire as his stiff arousal pressed eagerly against Sebastian's thigh. He needed the alpha… He longed to have everything the man had to offer, from his easing touch and firm hold, to his scorching kiss and generous girth. He wanted this blinding fire writhing deep inside him to be calmed; to be thoroughly claimed, fucked, and knotted by this alpha… His alpha. He sought out the increasingly pungent scent wafting from the wolf's scent glands with a renewed sense of urgency, breaths short and eyes glassy as he pressed his nose into the warm skin of Sebastian's pulsing jugular. He all but moaned at the seraphic aroma residing there, arms tightening around the man's waist with unspeakable yearning as he pleaded for the undivided attention he was sure to be granted. He couldn't wait any longer.

A deep growl reverberated from Sebastian's throat as his grip on Ciel grew firmer with every wriggle of those tiny hips, rapaciously drinking in the sight of the little vulpine so overcome by his base desires. He slipped a single thigh betwixt the fox's own to accommodate his needs when he felt his prick glide against his leg, fangs clearly visible with the devilish grin he bore when his intended practically sobbed at the friction. How delightful his treacle begs and drawn keens were… Each one sparked his interest further, sending sparks of pleasure straight to his own flushed cock. His excitement grew further when he caught a musky scent spiking alongside the cloying one he reveled in with each breath. A lone sweep of Ciel's tail along his knee left behind a thin trail of wetness, drawing a lewd groan from his ravenous maw as he recognized the source of the new dampness. A final whimper from the little omega was all it took for his control to snap.

"Alpha… Breed me."


	8. La Luna

**It's been so much longer than I realized since I've updated, but I'm proud to say that the most important chapter is finally here, and is also my contribution to Kinkmas In July - Day 14 (belly bulges/cum play). I really hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so much for all of your comments, kudos, art, and continued support! And thank you again to the ever-badass java-jowgie for beta-ing!**

**And thank you so much to black69canine, who made absolutely _breathtaking_ art of my boys! I can't link to it here, but I've reblogged it on my tumblr (griever-bit-my-finger) if you search my tags for winter's promise.**

* * *

In all of his days, Sebastian had never felt anticipation as powerful as the one filling him the second those tantalizing words left the omega's winterberry lips. He distinctly remembered the way he eagerly awaited his sister's return from a hunt on the day she promised to teach him his first song as a pup, as well as a time just a few months ago, excitement blooming in his chest as he tracked a buck along the edge of the lake near his den. Both of those days, he had assumed that things couldn't get any better, that he could never wish for anything more than new knowledge and a full stomach. Of course, that all changed the moment he sensed Ciel for the first time, his scent succulent and ripe with youth as he trekked quietly along the line of his territory. That moment, he swore for sure that nothing would ever be as exhilarating as the chase, nor as entertaining as courting the stubborn little fox proved to be. And yet, here he was again, stunned by the sight before him, his breath caught in his throat as another low growl began to rumble in his chest. No, while he held those memories dear, he was positive now that nothing could ever compare to ithis/i.

"I hope you know what you're asking for, vixen. I'm afraid I won't be able to go easy on you once we get started," the wolf breathed, voice rough with desire as he drank in the fetching sight of the squirming, feverish tod he held. His obsidian ears twitched, perked forward in rapt interest as his hand slid from Ciel's back, pawing at his soft thighs while his other hand slid higher to coil around the omega's weeping erection. He chuckled when those tiny hips instantly bucked into his hand, a strained, needy whine sounding when his thumb teased at the tip of the boy's blushing cock. Without halting the torturously slow pace of his stroking palm, he gripped at Ciel's slate tail, petting it with long, generous brushes before pulling away with dredges of slick coating his fingers. His eyes bore into the hazy ones of his intended as he raised his hand to his lips, languidly licking away the divine wetness clinging to his clawed digits. His eyes became lidded, a deep groan causing a shiver to course through the omega's body, "Fuck, omega… You taste idivine/i."

With a gasp at the alpha's words, Ciel began to beg, tossing and turning uncomfortably as the wolf continued to slide his palm along his dick at such a maddening speed. "Don- no... gentle... need you..." He thrust into the fingers grasping him with as much strength as he could muster, and yet he found only disappointment. None of it was enough. His hole throbbed and his willowy form ached with an overpowering want for touch as he watched Sebastian suck and lave over his own fingers, becoming lust drunk over the taste of the vulpine's own essence. On any other day, he would have found it arousing, thinking of the great many things that mouth could do if it were focused on his person rather than the man's fingers, but at the moment, he could only cry out in need of the alpha's easing caresses and reassuring words. He had promised to sate the heat coursing through him like wildfire, but he had yet to do nothing more than tease him. Desperate to have the alpha's attention back on him rather than his flavour alone, he whimpered loudly, nestling closer to Sebastian's neck. He brushed his jaw against the wolf's unmarked scent gland, keening at the fragrance of sage, cranberry, and peach as it flirted with his heightened senses. "Alpha…" The heat between his thighs grew hotter and he felt slick began to slip down his thighs, drawing a silent plea from his constricting throat as he fought back a pained sound. He rutted into Sebastian's fist faster, almost sobbing when he found no relief. His wrists rubbed frantically along his mate-to-be's chest, scenting him as much as possible in his curled position.

Upon catching the traces of distress building in Ciel's scent, Sebastian was quick to pull his fingers from his lips and remove his hand from the boy's arousal, instantly laying his wrist against the reynard's neck when he noticed tears building in the corners of those bright eyes. It would be best to save such playful activities for later. They had plenty of time. "Shh, don't cry, little vixen. It's alright," he purred, easing Ciel onto his back with careful hands. "Just relax and let me take care of you." With a placating croon, he pressed the omega deep into his soft nest, allowing the plush furs to surround and console the boy as he took his place above him. The wolf trailed deft fingers along the expanse of the petite male's thighs to calm him, pleasing the reynard enough to stop him from squirming when he bent over him. How precious Ciel looked this way, keening sweetly with his cheeks a vibrant strawberry and his lips glistening so delightfully. How he longed to kiss each and every inch of that smooth, flawless skin… And he planned to in due time; he would spend days on end doing nothing but pampering the little thing with the softest kisses and most revering touches he could offer. For now, he was overjoyed to simply fulfill the desperate creature's most pressing needs.

Through blurred vision, Ciel watched as Sebastian spread his thighs with greedy eagerness, claws making small indentations in the smooth flesh as the wolf's face burrowed against his left leg. He was too hot, and the alpha's touch did nothing to abate the overwhelming heat, merely causing it to burn more fiercely when sharp fangs grazed his scent glands. Only this time, he was able to appreciate the man's touches more as open-mouthed kisses were trailed along the most pungent source of his heightened pheromones. The faint oil they exuded was cleaned away by the creature's wicked tongue, a reverberating growl from the canine coercing a stunted whimper from his throat and causing more slick to gather betwixt his parted legs, upon his tail and his nest's bedding. His body ached, pulsating with an ardent need that Sebastian sought to fulfill with a harsh suck to the clammy surface of his blushing inner-thigh. "Alpha," he breathed pitifully through reddened lips, hands fisting at the bear pelt beneath his hips as sweat built along his palms. The wolf's ears twitched at the sound, their obsidian fur tickling his legs as garnet eyes traced his pinched expression. A subduing sound rumbled from deep within his chest, Sebastian slipped lower to nose at his perineum, lips curling into a devilish smirk when the faint twitch of the boy's flushing cock promptly caught his attention. Aside from the pair of worshipping hands draping lower to keep his legs securely spread, Ciel wasn't offered a second of warning before his intended's mouth was engulfing him whole.

Warm wetness hugged Ciel's cock from every angle, and he unintentionally released a high-pitched keen, body unconsciously jerking into the lips tightening around him. A long, smooth tongue mapped every inch of his stiffened arousal, tracing pinkened flesh and sensitive veins with unhurried strokes. The wolf maneuvered carefully to avoid piercing the boy with his sharp fangs, merely allowing them to scrape faintly against the heated skin as he bottomed out. While the fox by no means possessed the size or girth of an alpha, he still offered a generous amount of length considering his petite frame, and Sebastian was all too thrilled to provide him with as much pleasure as he possibly could. He pinned Ciel by his hips when he began to thrash at the sensation, effectively stilling him as the alpha retreated, only for his mouth to sink back down on the omega shortly after. When the fox seemed to calm by the barest hint, growing accustomed to the feel of his future mate's beckoning tongue, Sebastian relented his hold on one of his hips.

Taking the reynard's careen as a sign of his distraction, his fingers inched their way to the boy's slick-drenched hole. His claws retracted upon their own accord, leaving perfectly blunt nails in their wake. With the necessary change made, Sebastian was able to drag his fingers through the thick wetness pooling at the rim of Ciel's furled entrance, thoroughly saturating his digits before pressing them into the awaiting channel. The stretch, while minimal, brought little discomfort to the boy in his lustful, disoriented state, estrus easing the ache he would otherwise feel as the wolf's fingers plunged deeper. They were able to glide as effortlessly as his mouth did along the boy's dick, pre-cum falling like snowflakes on his tongue as slick dripped around his digits. The tod's skin was soaked with sweat and flushed from head to toe, eyes half-shut and mouth slightly agape as he panted wildly. Small sounds echoed throughout the den from his pale throat, just as lovely as they were alluring, and Sebastian was compelled to go faster. His tongue dipped into the tiny slit of the boy's prick, savouring the sweetness it wept before lapping at the hypersensitive underside. His fingers struck the spot inside the omega that had his vision swimming with stars, and Sebastian was able to bear witness to what he considered the most majestic display he had ever been offered the joy of seeing.

Ciel's eyes shot open and a loud cry parted his lips as his head fell back with the sheer force of his peak. His thighs trembled uncontrollably, chest rising and falling frantically as he shook with the aftermath of his heightened rapture. His stomach was filled with a blazing inferno, as scorching to his lust-drunk mind as the fever consuming his body. The tingly feeling spread throughout his thighs and surged all the way to his curling toes, renewing his squirms with a vengeance that had Sebastian's fingers pumping in and out of him faster before stopping completely when he seemed to freeze in place. His energy waned as he succumbed to the overwhelming need to submit to the alpha, whose claws bore into his hips to still him. The wolf's lips dripped with the omega's essence when he spilled into his mouth, the howlite strands quickly vanishing with the glide of the canine's ravenous tongue. More slick leaked from his stretched entrance, coating the alpha's hand when he freed his damp fingers from the vice-like hold pulling them in so excitedly.

Sebastian, utterly enthralled by the erotic display, could only watch with beguile as Ciel bore his neck and wriggled weakly, in search of the mouth and digits that no longer enveloped him in euphoria. His tail thrashed unrestrainedly beneath him, his ears flattening against his head as his slight frame quivered weakly with the ecstasy engulfing him. With ginger pets to his outer thighs, Sebastian attempted to soothe him when he released an uneasy whimper and reached out for him with sweat-dampened digits. He took the omega's hands in a single palm, laying sweet kisses along his knuckles, as his other hand reached out to cup the boy's cheek. "Hush, little vixen. I have you…" The alpha assured, willing his scent to strengthen and further permeate the quaint den with its heady traces of sugary, yet tart, cranberry and forest musk. The boy did not calm as much as he'd expected, however, his inner ache still unquenched and his hole throbbing when it remained empty.

Ciel's mind was muddled, every thought as slow as the dripping of sap from the pines that formed a canopy over his burrow. His movements were stiff and shuddering, fatigued body all but vibrating with anxious energy when he weakly squeezed at the fingers around his own. His claws punctured the wolf's moonlit skin as his eyes pleaded the words his lips refused to form, but he was unable to apologize for their sharp bite as he mewled forlornly. He could smell the coppery smell of blood from the negligible nicks left behind by his claws, and it only served to disquiet him further as a few miniscule, sanguine droplets fell from the tiny wounds he inflicted. Through saliva slickened lips, he managed to force out a quiet sob, eyes dry despite the pitiful sound. Insistently pulling Sebastian's hand to his mouth, he apologetically licked away the dots of crimson marring the soft flesh, purring feebly when those black-tipped fingers gently traced along his plump lips. He was sluggish and tired, yet buzzing with an energy exclusively settled betwixt his spread legs. His form stung and pulsated with rapacious need, remaining so very dissatisfied by the loss of touch to his weeping entrance and still-painfully hard cock despite the pleasure making him writhe mere seconds prior. The sore and lechery-driven state left him pliant in the wolf's arms as the man flipped him onto his front with one calm movement. Though the action wasn't rough, it was more than enough to remind the tod of his future mate's strength as well as his position as alpha; he had turned him as if he were as light as a blue jay's feather, and touched him as if he was something to be treasured.

With the big hands on his back kneading with such delicate reverence, they pulled his hips upwards until his knees met the malleable soil of his den's ground. He grasped handfuls of elk and bear pelts as adoring lips slid along the base of his spine and onto the plush globes of his rear, sighing in appreciation of the doting affection even as the fire within grew hotter, becoming more unbearable with each passing moment. "Alpha… Knot. It hurts so much… Hurry."

Sebastian rumbled blissfully, amazed by how smooth and supple the petite omega's skin felt beneath his mouth and fingers. Though the unintentional scratches atop his left hand throbbed dully, it was well worth being able to worship the boy this way. He knew Ciel wasn't entirely himself at present, overcome by the changes his heat hormones caused to both his mind and body, for he would have surely been proud to leave a mark, such as those from his claws, on any other day. The kisses along his fingers had certainly taken him off-guard though, as well as the fox's emotional response to the diminutive injury, but he took it all in his stride. And with a placating croon, he reassured the reynard when he cried out with such urgency to be filled. "Soon, darling… Now, take a deep breath for me." The alpha's baritone, while kind and as saccharine as fresh, spring honey, exuded dominance, the command in his words as clear as the summer sky; his control was slipping, and with it, his patience. The wolf's long digits coiled around his cock, the thick, crimson-flushed appendage twitching with desire as he gave a singular stroke along its base, before guiding its flared tip to the omega's swollen hole. When he heard a shaky inhale from the wanton fox, he sheathed himself with one fluid motion, the boy taking him to the hilt with little effort.

A sharp gasp sounded beneath him and Sebastian stilled instantly, hands rubbing carefully along Ciel's sides as he gave him a chance to adjust to his size. While thoroughly prepared, the omega was itiny/i—far smaller than an omega of his own species—his body was clearly not made for taking a creature so much larger than himself. Sebastian's fangs sank into his bottom lip as he remained rigid until he was given permission to move, hissing softly when the boy squeezed around him. It was a tight fit, and it took every ounce of restraint he possessed to not ram into the alluring tod the second he breached that inviting channel. But his patience paid off when he was given a sinful keen, lithe hips bucking back against him as the boy whined, "S'okay… Just move." With permission granted, Sebastian did exactly as the boy commanded.

Pushed down and spread wide for the handsome alpha to feast upon, Ciel could only ululate loudly as the wolf mounted him with clawed hands around his waist and his wicked maw hovering over the base of his nape. He wanted to turn, to see the man who sought to claim him and cool the profuse heat encompassing him, and yet, his body demanded that he stay put beneath Sebastian's tightening grasp. His face and arms were buried into the mound of blankets his nest had become, small form easily submitting like willing prey before Sebastian's ravenous gaze. The alpha's cock was hot and heavy inside him, the warm flesh stretching him to the max as the canine's hips finally began to move. Slick coated Sebastian's arousal, leaking down Ciel's thighs with the first thrust into that pink and twitching hole, and it seemed that was all it took for the taller male to give into instinct and abandon what worry he had for easing the omega into this slowly.

The fox had made it clear that he wished to be taken quickly, so why deny him of his baser desires?

With a low roar, caution was discarded as carelessly as snow was shaken from the limbs of barren trees. Sebastian's hips began to jerk with ferocity, slamming into the smaller creature without regard for the furs spilling over the rim of the miniscule divot built to keep them firmly in place. Holly eyes narrowed and the wolf's chest rumbled with a continuous growl, growing louder when the boy's needy cavern, stretched so perfectly around his cock, pulled him deeper with a pivot of the reynard's own hips. Loud whines were siphoned from Ciel's throat as he was pounded into what he felt was the most intoxicating oblivion, his claws cutting into the pelts he scratched at as Sebastian bottomed out yet again. Only this time, the alpha was sure to thrust at just the right angle to have the sylphlike being wailing for him. Unable to resist commenting on the exquisite sight before him, his gravelly baritone resounded above the noise of slapping skin and rustling hides, "How precious you are, omega. You take me so well... Your sweet, tight little hole was made just for me, wasn't it? Built to stretch and squeeze perfectly around my cock."

"Yes… For you, only for you, alpha!"

The vivacious cry he received in response caused something carnal, buried deep within him, to ignite, eliciting a harsh grunt as he managed to stroke that sensitive spot hidden within the omega again. Another yip sounded from the boy as Sebastian revelled in the omega's ensnaring presence, mind numbed by the honeyed pheromones Ciel exuded alongside the ecstasy filling him to the brim with possessive want and the urgent need to claim.

With wet lips parted by incessant howls of pleasure, Ciel was lost to the rapid glide of the thick cock relentlessly pummeling into him. Every instinct he possessed wept for what the alpha so willingly provided, spilling praises he couldn't get past the moans littering each heaving breath he managed to suck in. This man could crush him if he desired, wrap long fingers around his throat and squeeze until he was nothing more than a fallen rabbit in the mouth of a hungry coyote, surrendering to the fate that nature often had set in stone for times when the hunted met the hunter. Yet, the claws sliding down to scrape across his stomach were so very gentle, leaving not a single mark upon his fragile skin as strong biceps coiled around his middle. His back was pulled flush against the chest of the alpha who had somehow managed to bring him to his knees as surely as the wolf had knelt at the fox's feet upon his own accord, and he released a reverberating purr as the sensation of sweat-slicked skin against his own settled comfortably with the delicious rhythm of rocking hips.

Though he couldn't see Sebastian's expression, his enthusiasm was made clear in other ways. Ciel could hear the snarling of the wolf behind him, the white tips of his own ears shivering from the wolf's warm breath that fanned delightfully over them. His legs trembled with the effort of keeping his own form up regardless of the harsh slapping of thighs and bollocks against his rump, the lingering chill from the brisk air outside easily forgotten as the alpha's body heat seeped into his already-feverish skin. Chiffon lips settled on his neck, scraping needle-like fangs across the thudding pulse just beneath his milky flesh as he mewled with hopeless infatuation. As much as he loathed to admit it, the alpha was everything he had unconsciously craved for all these years, and more. During his seasons spent alone, he had endlessly fantasized over the idea of being filled this thoroughly, held captive in the protective arms of a powerful alpha, and crooned to as he came undone beneath the man's enticing ministrations, but those imaginings could never compare to the real thing. For the alpha so enchanted by him was far more than a means to an end. He wasn't a tool used to satiate a primal desire that he longed to quench, but rather, a true mate.

As infuriating as Sebastian had been on the night they met, having the gall to istalk/i him after catching a whiff of his scent, and then not only invading his territory, but disturbing his sleep as well, the man had grown on him. Despite his constant teasing, he had treated him with nothing but respect. He saw him as an equal rather than thinking him inferior for being an omega, and a different species at that. He'd cared for him when he was ill, bewitched him with his dark, unusually striking features, and though Sebastian had an uncanny fondness for staring at his arse at any given opportunity, Ciel found that he wasn't quite as focused on mere carnality as he'd expected. In fact, as strange as it seemed at times, the wolf was a pleasure to talk to as well. Not that he would ever tell him that, lest it go to his head.

The alpha's movements grew more ragged as a symphony of sweet little coos graced his twitching ears, the boy's chest heaving wildly beneath his splayed palms when he impaled the boy with an almost crushing force. His thumb and forefinger squeezed at the tiny pink pearls adorning Ciel's chest, causing the vulpine to convulse beneath him with a shriek of his name. Sebastian's brows furrowed ever so slightly, amazed by his ability to speak at all with how hoarse his voice was becoming. That he was able to utter his name at all while so lost in the haze of heat was a feat in and of itself. It was quick to change, however, when a particularly piercing scream of, "alpha!" followed.

With a smirk forming over his panting mouth, Sebastian gave a deep rumble, and rubbed along Ciel's nipples with more force. The lubricious words that followed made the fox enthusiastically gekkar and croon with approval. "Your body responds to me so beautifully, pet… I can't wait to fill you with my pups. You will look ever so captivating with your belly round and swollen with my seed. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being ibred/i."

The omega's wet, velvety insides clung to him tighter, electrifying and causing the vibrating energy already filling the wolf to blaze hotter. The taste of the omega's slick and release still tainted his tongue, the ambrosial elixir causing him to grunt huskily. He wanted more. He wanted to taste and consume every inch of the delicious tod, to drive him mad with ardor and reverence, and leave him hungering for every touch and stroke just as he did. But he would leave him wanting for nothing. For such rapture and joy, he would show the omega his appreciation with gifts far beyond what the smaller male could possibly imagine, so long as he stayed by his side. His scent flared heavily, and he had to catch Ciel as the action led him to fall limp in the wolf's arms, relying entirely on the alpha to keep his hips elevated as he bred him.

"Knot… Knot. Alpha… Please."

A string of whimpers and an exuberant wag of the reynard's ashen tail had the molten ecstasy building in Sebastian's core overflowing as a roar hummed from betwixt bared teeth. His copious release filled the omega, the sheer amount creating a small bulge where the boy's previously flat stomach laid. Without warning, he snapped forward towards his omega's neck, just as strands of white began to seep from around his prick, his fangs sinking into the fragile flesh at the base of Ciel's throat. He felt the younger male contort beneath him in a mixture of pleasure and pain, bellowing loudly as his body went rigid and he spilled onto the pliable dirt below. Though his position didn't allow him the fetching sight of the fox's ruined expression—his eyes shut tight, cheeks roseate and stained with tears, and his gaping mouth and chin wet with the spittle his sobs produced—it did grant him the honor of seeing his tail thrash violently as his delectable nectar wept around the alpha's cock, and his head lowering to provide more space for Sebastian's fangs to penetrate his previously unmarred neck.

Blood dripped languidly from where Sebastian's fangs split Ciel's skin as he came undone, the sanguine stained flesh throbbing from the fresh bite when the wolf released his neck and subdued the smarting wound with a slow, sensual lick. The larger male's saliva caused it to burn faintly, however, a delightfully numbing sensation followed afterwards. Its properties weren't entirely unlike the kiss of aloe upon his aching wrists hours ago. The feeling seemed to clear his head, the stark realization that he was now mated settling in as kisses were peppered along the vibrant red of his new, and permanent, mark. It was exciting, assuring, and somewhat frightening all at once. In the span of a night, his life's course would be forever changed. But… Perhaps, that wasn't such a bad thing. He had offered himself willingly to this alpha, and had yet to feel the most miniscule sliver of regret over his decision. Change was always something to be nervous over, but he had a feeling that they would be just fine.

The momentary calm of being claimed was short-lived when he felt Sebastian's bulbous knot begin to swell inside him, stretching him further as his legs once again threatened to send him falling face-first into the dirt when Sebastian's hold relaxed by a trace. He keened loudly when the wolf's hips jerked roughly to force the thick knot past his tight ring of muscle in its entirety, trapping the canine's hot seed inside as Ciel's body finally gave out and collapsed beneath him.

Ginger hands were quick to catch him before he could meet the ground, lowering them both onto their sides within the nest without disturbing their connection in the process. Rocking his hips the slightest bit within the boy's stuffed, puffy hole to seat himself more comfortably inside after the changing of positions, Sebastian curled his arms around the reynard, doing his best to make him feel secure as he came down from his high. He shushed Ciel quietly when his action caused the tod to moan weakly and press his back more firmly against the alpha's chest. Massaging from the omega's waist to his hips, Sebastian trilled beneath his ear, placing a kiss on the tip of the flicking appendage nearest as he spoke. "Easy, Ciel. Just relax." The boy was putty in his arms. His small hands lit atop where Sebastian's own came to rest upon his ribs, interlocking their fingers with a light squeeze. The smaller creature's channel was snug around his knot, perhaps more so than it should have been, but the boy seemed to be uninjured, and as overcome by bliss as he was—albeit more fatigued.

"Mark. I want to mark you," Ciel whispered, peeking over his shoulder at the tranquil features regarding him with fondness. The asphyxiating shroud of heat had receded for the time being, leaving his thoughts sluggish and tired, yet mostly coherent as the serenity of being knotted and bonded set on. Raven-feather locks were plastered to his lover's face by perspiration and his cheeks were florid with exertion, but amaranth eyes were shining with happiness and his thin lips were curled upwards in a rather entrancing fashion. The tod knew he must have looked a mess, but the treasuring pets across his sore body eased him of any worries he had for his appearance. He was safe, comfortable, warm, and embraced tenderly by his new mate; he had no need to fret or question the alpha's attraction to him as he nestled into his—or rather, itheir/i—nest.

"Of course. You may mark me as soon as I'm able to turn you, vixen," Sebastian assured, nuzzling at the indentions his teeth had made along the right side of his mate's neck. "You did so well. Opening up for me so easily, bearing your neck without hesitation, making such cute whines and yips… Thank you for allowing me to become your mate." A single hand left his beloved's chest to comb through his matted locks, claws daintily scraping along his scalp.

A rhapsodic noise left Ciel's sylphlike frame, the massage coupled with the spreading of his alpha's musk atop his hair and neck bringing him to the edge of consciousness. He held back from letting slumber take hold, however. He wanted more time with his new mate first, before the throes of heat had the chance to burn with fury once more. Unable to move and return the affectionate gestures, he reached back to capture Sebastian's obsidian tail between his clawed fingers, guiding it onto his thigh. He pet the gossamer fur with long, dulia caresses, revelling in the purrs vibrating along his back with each touch. His cheeks flushed a brighter shade of raspberry at Sebastian's words, and he gave an exasperated sigh despite the warmth in his chest that the praises roused. "Honestly, dog, do you have no filter?" He snapped, words possessing no real bite despite his tone. His voice then softened as he continued. "But… I'm pleased with my decision. I only hope you won't come to regret it once my heat is over."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I've been waiting for someone like you for so very long…" Sebastian admitted, nose snuggling close to Ciel's neck and locating his scent glands with ease. He rubbed his jaw against the one nearest to him, unhurriedly spreading his scent there before his wrist followed suit on the other side of the boy's throat. "And for the record, we wolves aren't exactly known for our ability to keep our mouths shut. I apologize for any inconvenience that may cause you." He chuckled at the fox's disgruntled noise, and teasingly flicked his tail within the younger male's grasp, a small grin forming when the boy clutched it more firmly to halt the movement.

A peaceful silence fell upon the new mates as they simply held one other, both remaining comfortably still until Sebastian's knot finally began to recede, allowing him to slide out. The alpha's seed wept heavily from the boy's gaping entrance, dampening the pelts they lounged upon. There was no need to worry, however, they would be further saturated in a few hours anyways. Ciel whimpered at the loss after being imbued with the wolf's arousal for so long, but was quick to quiet when he was delicately spun in Sebastian's arm, leaving him staring up at the alpha's doting expression.

"How do you feel?" The canine asked, reaching out to cup one of the omega's silken cheeks. His eyes roamed the willowy form with great care, checking for wounds as he drank in the sight of that svelte, moonlit figure. The vulpine's tail draped lazily over his thigh when he released a sleepy sigh, tiny fangs peeking out beneath his upper lip with a sudden yawn. Sebastian tugged the nearest elk fur, the ashen one from their first kill together, over them with a lone swipe of his hand. Ciel relaxed further beneath its weight, and with amusement in his gaze, he complied willingly when Ciel tugged him down to his level to press his nose into his collar.

"Good. I feel good," Ciel whispered, lips meeting Sebastian's shoulder as he wiggled closer. He said nothing when he neared the man's pulsating jugular, but Sebastian was quick to realize his desire, tilting his head to offer his mate an unobstructed canvas to lay his own mark and complete their mating. The tod hesitated for the briefest moment above the warm flesh, brows furrowing in concentration as he gazed upon the unblemished skin; an encouraging purr of, "Go on, love," was the only push he needed to have him sinking his sharp fangs into Sebastian's neck. The rich, coppery, yet winterberry-esque flavour of blood filled his mouth, and he was rather greedy in lapping it up, a light moan leaving his lips as he departed the bite's resting place to clean it up with a series of small licks. However, he wavered the second the fresh mark was free of blood. The taste, the smell, the touches… As exhilarating as it all was, it was too much to register at once, the sparks of conflicting pleasures easily clashing and consuming him. His eyes dilated heavily from the shock of it, the walls around him spinning, and his body swaying weakly. He shut his eyes to combat the dizzying sensation, gasping in a shaking breath to calm himself with the consoling aroma his alpha radiated. Catching onto his overwrought state, Sebastian helped him settle in again, humming melodiously to pacify his frazzled senses; the melody lulled him as only a wolf's lullaby could.

After a few moments, Ciel's eyes slowly reopened, lapis and moonstone irises catching Sebastian's own as he struggled to not let the stress of his haywire senses and exhausted body disturb their moment of tranquility.

Aware of his wary state, Sebastian hugged him closer. As a means of distraction, as well as fulfillment of his own desire, he then parted by the barest hint to stroke Ciel's jaw, tilting his chin upwards until they were mere inches from ghosting slick, cherry lips together. The eyes before him then widened in realization, alight with curiosity as they drifted to the alpha's own smiling mouth. They had bonded, marked, and been connected as one, but they had yet to share a single lock of the lips, despite how hungrily his mouth had roamed the omega's squirming frame minutes prior. Knowing he had the boys undivided attention, his rapt interest unhidden by the nip of his pearly fangs upon his inner-cheek, Sebastian slid his tongue sensually along his lower lip, chortling whenever Ciel's breath hitched at the action. Unable to wait another second, he closed the gap between them.

With the utmost devotion, their lips began to shift in perfect tandem—gentle, pliant, unhurried. Small fingers settled upon the wolf's cheek, smoothing and caressing just as Sebastian's larger ones tenderly held his little mate, spanning from his jaw into the spider-silk tresses at the back of his head. Warm breath spilt from their parting lips, shared between the lovers, and desperately gasped in as if the taste and scent of one another were the only things keeping their aflutter hearts beating. The kiss was sweet, lingering, and yet sloppy with their shared inexperience, teeth occasionally clashing and nicking sensitive tongues as they met, however, both time and instinct were a helpful guide, and they were quick to learn how to shift against one another for the finest bliss. Their tongues twisted and twirled in an elegant waltz, as light and playful as a million fireflies, and as soft as the ripe summer breeze. Fangs bit and claimed with the sharpness of a prick from a dulled rose thorn, no longer frenzied by their temporarily tempered lust, but possessive all the same as they savoured the lingering flavours of juicy berries, fresh fish, and each other's own distinct sweetness. The fox's ears twitched happily as the alpha's tail swished to curl aside his own, just as it had when he was falling asleep hours ago. A chirr was hummed from the boy's throat when they reluctantly parted, cheeks as pink as strawberries and chests undulating quickly to catch what air was lost in their prolonged kiss.

"You taste wonderful," Ciel muttered, embarrassment at his admittance clear in his somewhat reluctant tone. His eyelids were beginning to droop in his sleepy state, but he did nothing to combat it as he appraised his mate. He was warm, comfortable, and safe, clasped to Sebastian's thin, yet exquisitely sculpted chest. There was no need to fear waking alone or facing potential threats now, and he was unworried about drifting off in the arms of his lover. Breeding was rather taxing on the body, for both alphas and omegas; Sebastian would surely follow him in slumber.

'iHow adorable/i', Sebastian thought, brushing ashen locks away from the heart-wrenchingly beautiful eyes gazing back at him with half-lidded contentment. "As do you, Ciel," He praised, affectionately rubbing his nose against the omega's elven one.

The alpha, now feeling the exhaustion from the energy burned during their coupling, shut his eyes for a brief moment when a yawn broke free from his smiling lips, only to be met with bemusement when his vision returned and his sight was void of the boy's slate crown. His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced down in search of the boy, only for his confusion to be quickly remedied whenever he felt a shift of fur against his forearms. Rather than the nude form he'd beheld mere seconds ago, the tiny, curled body of Ciel's animal form now graced his arms. He truly was relaxed to shift forms so effortlessly… Black and slate fur brushed his bare skin oh-so pleasantly as he stroked a hand through that thick fluff with an amused sound, paying special attention to the fox's tiredly-drooping ears. Purrs resounded throughout the den as he joyously groomed his mate from neck to tail-tip, even stopping a few times to glide his fingers along the creature's cheek. His clawed hand refused to cease until the moment when the reynard's breaths grew slower and deepened.

"You surprise me endlessly, little vixen," Sebastian whispered, his own body beginning to morph into the form that would more easily accommodate his omega's needs at present. Big, sable paws rested side by side with Ciel's charcoal ones, stomach and chest easily cradling the tod's head as the wolf's far larger form curled protectively around him. His nose brushed Ciel's back, tail coiling just above the boy's rear. Effectively surrounding his mate from every angle, Sebastian gave a satisfied growl, sanguine eyes scanning the entrance in search of disturbances one final time before falling shut, excitement for his new life with his mate filling him with warmth as he succumbed to the peaceful slumber beckoning him. And as the lovers curled together in their nest, awaiting the moment the omega would once again wake in need of his alpha's touch, the snow outside continued to fall.


End file.
